Vacaciones al Estilo Cullen!
by Little Hope
Summary: Pasar todo el verano con los cullen, como sobrevivir una humana con 5 vampiros...Edward y su descontrol, Emmet y sus bromas, Jasper el guia, Alice y sus compras y Rose sus consejos...Que podria salir mal...
1. Introducción

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Mis vacaciones**

**Alguna vez dejarían de sorprenderme los Cullen. **

**No lo creo**

**Tal parece que siempre han estado locos**

**Pero aun a si pienso que pasar el verano con ellos no será tan malo**

**Visitaremos México. **

**Quieren conocer la cultura de ese país**

**Lo peor: iremos en carro **

**¿Como sobrevivir con 5 vampiros ?**

**Soy solo una _humana_ con muchas _necesidades _humanas**

**Edward quiere que disfrute mi tiempo como humana **

**Pero no entiende que _es_ vergonzoso **

**Ser _humano_ tiene sus defectos y Emmet se aprovechara de _ello_**

**Si salgo _viva_ de esto **

**Ya veremos que sucede _después_.**


	2. Planeando el viaje

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

… _(And here I am playing my life for you)…_

**Planeando el viaje**

_~Narrado por Edward. ~_

Vacaciones, son las primeras que me paso a lado de Bella, _mi_ _esposa_, quiero que ella disfrute el mayor tiempo posible su vida como _humana_, quería estar a solas este verano con ella pero Alice está planeando salir todos juntos a algún sitio y por eso es que estamos todos los hermanos Cullen reunidos en la sala pero aun no escogemos el lugar adecuado, como dice mi pequeña hermana.

-Y que tal Canadá- insistió de nuevo Emmet.

-Emmet por milésima vez.- le dice Jasper- ¿Quieres que Bella muera congelada?-Me miro y pensó _Sabes_ _perfectamente_ _que_ _yo_ _no_ _quiero_ _eso_ _no_ _después_ _de_ _todo_ _lo_ _que..._

-Ya entendí Jasper- lo pare antes de que mencionara mi huida.

-Entonces a donde genio- Le pregunto Emmet cruzado de brazos.

-Argentina- propuso Rose.

-No me convence- dijo Alice.

-Deberíamos esperar a que despierte Bella y proponga ella también- inquirí

-Ella está dormida Edward- me recordó Rose

-Ya lo sé-rodee los ojos- pero ella tiene derecho a escoger- le dije

-Edward para ella cualquier lugar está bien- insistió Rose.

-Aparte no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Alice.

-Y aun no escogemos el lugar… que tiene de malo Canadá- rogó Emmet

-Bella debe de estar cómoda Emmet- dije

-Y que tal México- propuso Jasper a lo que todos lo miramos confusos.

-México- dijo Rose con enfado.

-Amor porque México- trato de entender Alice a su esposo.

-Bien porque en esta época suele ser nublado, la mayoría de los días, aparte eh viajado para haya- explico Jasper emocionado.

-Pues algo debe de haber haya para que estés así de emocionado- bromeo Emmet

-Cállate Emmet- le dio un zape en la cabeza Alice.

-Auch duende pero- se quejo

-Pues que dicen- insistió Jasper

-Como sea es bueno conocer- dijo despreocupada Rose.

-Si mi Rose quiere yo igual- grito Emmet

-Guarda silencio oso, despertaras a Bella- le recordó Rose.

Yo solo le sonreí, en agradecimiento, me alegraba saber que ya se llevaran mejor y que la aceptara como una hermana mas, si no las vacaciones serian tensas con el temperamento de Bella y Rose.

-Si siguen haciendo escándalo Bella se despertara- Dijo mi padre Carlisle que venía bajando a lado de mi madre Esme.

-Entonces México será- dijo la pequeña duende.

-¿México?- preguntaron al unisonó Esme y Carlisle.

-Si-trato de explicar Jasper- lo que pasa es que queremos conocer la cultura de ese país.- dijo vaya lo tenía planeado.

-Bueno chicos espero que se diviertan- dijo mi padre.

-Estaremos arriba, los vemos en un rato para despedirnos hijos- dijo Esme subiendo escaleras arriba con Carlisle.

-Bueno- me levante del sillón- Iré a reservar los boletos- Dije

-Nada de eso- Grito demasiado fuerte Alice-lo siento- se disculpo cuando todos volteamos hacia arriba pero solo se oía la respiración calmada de mi Bella.

-Amor acaso quieres que nos vallamos caminando- dijo sarcásticamente Jasper

-No-le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, me miro y añadió- iremos en carro.-

-Disculpa- dijo Rose

-No se supone que íbamos a pasarlas juntos- dije ya que como nos íbamos a ir en diferentes coches.

-No cabemos en mi Jeep- dijo Emmet

-Oso si cabemos pero Bella estaría incomoda- le dijo Rose.

-Por eso iremos a comprar una camioneta- propuso muy emocionada Alice. _Compras_.

-Alice tu solo quieres comprar- rodee los ojos mientras alborotaba mi cabello desesperado.

-Si, pero ese no es el punto- explico la duende

-Entonces cual amor- le dijo muy cariñosamente Jasper.

-Compraremos una pero de tres filas así Bella estará cómoda- dijo aplaudiendo.

-Pues solo tenemos hasta las 10 de la mañana para prepararnos- les recordé

-Ya lo sé- me dijo- Por eso iremos Emmet, Rose y Jasper a escogerla mientras tu- me señalo apunto con uno de sus dedos- Esperas a que despierte Bella- dijo

-De todos modos solo necesita arreglarse y desayunar- dijo Rose

-Rose y yo ya nos encargamos de sus maletas- dijo Alice mientras pensaba en todos los conjuntos que compro para Bella.

-Alice deja de hacer eso- dije empezando a excitarme si no paraba levantaría a mi linda esposa.

-Amor sea lo que le estés enseñándole deja de hacerlo no puedo controlar lo que siente- dijo un sufrido Jasper.

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Bueno si ya sabemos a dónde iremos y ustedes- señale a Rose y Alice- Ya hicieron nuestras maletas iré a esperar a que despierte Bella.-dije

-Si como no Eddy tu lo que quieres es ir y aprovecharte de mi nueva hermanita pervertido-me acuso.

-Emmet no me digas Eddy- le recordé- y no soy un pervertido- aclare.

-Pues eso no es lo que sientes hermano- dijo Jasper a lo que tanto como Alice y Rose soltaron risitas pero Emmet se carcajeo.

-Como sea- bufe esto me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Volveremos por la mañana- dijo Alice cuando yo iba saliendo de la sala.

-Si claro- murmure haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Me dirigí a mi habitación donde se encontraba Bella dormida, días como estos me pregunto si estaré haciendo bien en arrebatarle sus alas a mi ángel, cuando abrí la puerta, sonreí al verla que tenía mi almohada abrazada junto a ella, pensando que era yo, me acosté a su lado, y nos tape a ambos, sonrió en sueños y murmuro mi nombre para después soltar un suspiro, bese su cabeza y voltee a ver el reloj no tardaría mucho en despertarse solo espero que disfrute sus primeras vacaciones como _mi_ _esposa_.

**Aclaraciones: **Bella y Edward estan ya casados, Nessie no existe _aún, _Rosalie y Bella se llevan bien


	3. Empieza el viaje

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**~Narrado por Edward Cullen~**_

Escuchaba claramente los pensamientos de mi familia, que acababa de llegar, Emmet estaba molesto porque no compraron un Jeep Wrangler color verde, Alice lo convenció de que pronto tendría uno pero seguía quejándose como un niño pequeño. Los demás entendieron que lo mejor era comprarlo en México pero por los planes de la duende lo compraríamos en la ciudad de _Cabo San Lucas, B.C._

"_Edward, Bella despertara en 5 minutos ya Rose se ofreció hacer su desayuno" _me llegaron los pensamientos de Alice.

Reí en mi interior, era increíble el afecto que le tenían a _mi_ Bella la familia entera, incluso Rose le da gusto saber que Bella no se intoxica con su comida, ya que la primera vez, mi tonta Bella no se quería comer lo que le preparo, ya que todavía estaban en plan de evitarse, fue una suerte que Rose se lo preparara temprano y se fuera a cazar, no hubiera querido ver como se enfurece Rose al escuchar que Bella no quería comérselo por miedo a intoxicación.

"_Si nos vamos en carro no podre estar más tiempo con mi Rose"_ pensó Emmet, momentos como estos desearía no poder leer los pensamientos de mi familia.

Observe a _mi esposa_, acurrucada en mi pecho, ya no tardaría en despertarse, delinee con la punta de uno de mis dedos, sus labios, sus cejas, su ojos, me incline para rosar con mi nariz su cuello y besar su oreja, se estremeció para después comenzar a despertarse.

-Buenos días _mi _Bella- le susurre en su oído.

Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió pícaramente y mordió su labio, ¿Acaso esta es mi inocente Bella?, se movió para sentarse con cada una de sus piernas al lado de mi, me miro y me beso, fue un beso nada inocente, demostraba lo mucho que me había extrañado, a mí, se separo para después susúrrame en mi oído un "_Te amo"_, se dedico a succionar mi cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos, ante esto no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

-Ahora si son buenos días amor- me dijo mientras se trataba de levantar.

Antes de que pudiera inclinarse más la rodee con mis brazos y la recosté sobre la cama para estar arriba de ella, sonreí al escuchar como contuvo la respiración, me incline y le susurre _"Todavía no te eh demostrado mis buenos días cariño"_ , me miro con deseo pero también con mucha ternura era la primera vez que le decía cariño, la bese con todo el amor que le pudiera demostrar, para ir bajando mis labios a su cuello, bese donde estaba su vena, siempre se me hacia agua la boca, pero el amor que le tenía a _mi_ Bella, era mucho más fuerte que su sangre, me dirigí a uno de sus pechos, era una ventaja que no usara ropa esta mañana.

"_Hermano, por favor deja que mi hermanita desayune, ya después tendrás tiempo de acabar lo que has empezado" _Escuche el grito de Jasper atreves de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento amor- le dije a mi bella al ver su expresión de desconcierto cuando me detu_ve._

_-_Hice algo mal-me pregunto y pude ver como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

¿Qué si hizo algo mal? Por dios esta mujer está loca, es demasiado deseable para su seguridad.

-Claro que no amor, solo que necesitas desayunar para irnos- al oír esto se relajo.

-Oh- me miro y sonrió- Entonces será mejor arreglarnos- propuso

-Yo ya me arregle cariño- hizo un hermoso puchero.

-Pensé que lo haríamos juntos- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Te estaré esperando- bese su frente

-Ya que- se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

No tardo mucho cuando, la vi salir ya arreglada, llevaba unos pantalones negros con una blusa blanca y su pelo suelto, le sonreí y la encamine a la puerta, cuando llegamos a la cocina, todos estaban alrededor de la barra, habían dos asientos libres, en uno de ellos había, un zumo de naranja, un plato de frutas y uno con huevos estrellados como le gustan a mi bella, pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su desayuno, me soltó la mano, y prácticamente corrió a sentarse.

-Vaya hermanita, apoco también tienes hambre de haberte comido al pequeño Eddy- Mi bella se sonrojo al escuchar eso de Emmet, tan temprano iba a empezar con sus comentarios.

-Oh cállate Emmet- Bella lo apunto con uno de los cubiertos- Si fueras humano entenderías mi apetito- le recordó cuando dijo eso se mordió el labio y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza.-lo siento- susurro y empezó a jugar con la comida de su plato.

"_Edward no hay que poder sentir sus emociones para ver que esta triste" _mire a Jasper, pero porque debería estar triste.

-Amor pensé que tenias hambre- Le dije al momento de que la abrazaba.

"_Mi hermanita, se puso a si por lo que dijo pero si no tiene nada de malo"_ Escuche como reflexionaba Emmet.

-Hey Bella, yo que tú me lo comería caliente- Le dijo Alice. _"Edward yo creo que se siente culpable"_ pensó.

-Y adonde iremos de vacaciones- dijo Bella tratando de olvidar lo anterior.

-México- Dijo la duende. "_Habla con ella después" _me dijo.

-Vaya, sería bueno ver el mar- dijo ilusionada Bella

-Te gustara Bella- Le dijo emocionado Jasper. ¿Qué?- pensó cuando me le quede viendo desde cuando él era así.

-Me parece que estas muy emocionado Jasper- Le dije

-No tiene nada de malo- se excuso. "Me encantaría enseñarle a mi hermanita los lugares que visite" todos pudimos sentir una ola de alegría.

-Es verdad amor, yo también me muero por conocerlo- dijo Bella.

-Bien pues los vuelos salen en media hora- nos recordó Rose.

-Listo- dijo bella, iba a levantarse con el plato pero Rose se le adelanto.

-Yo lo hice- le dijo

-Sí pero yo los comí déjame lavarlos- le pidió Bella

-Nada de eso- vi que Bella iba a replicar cuando entro Esme.

-Buenos días hijos- a esto Rose aprovecho para ir a lavarlos.

-Buenos días Esme- saludo Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- respondimos los demás.

-Yo los iba a lavar- se quejo mi Bella cuando vio a Rose en el lavaplatos.

-Tú lo has dicho ibas- le recordó rose

-Cuando se irán- dijo Esme limpiando la barra.

-Oh mama- dijo Emmet fingiendo estar herido- Acaso ya no nos quieres-

-buenos días- saludo entrando Carlisle y besando a su esposa en la mejilla.

-Buenos días papa- saludo Emmet- tu también ya no nos quieres- le dijo

-Ignóralo- le dije cuando me miro confundido.

-Ahora me ignoran- se quejo- Lo que ustedes quieren es pasar más tiempo jugando a hacer bebes- dijo Emmet

-Emmet Cullen- le regaño Esme

-Lo siento mama-

-Bueno ya- grito la duende- Tenemos que irnos- recordó

-Vale Alice- le dijo Bella- Solo deja ir por mis maletas-

-Nada de eso- dijo Rose

-Todas nuestras maletas están en el Jeep- dijo- Papás ustedes nos llevaran verdad-

-Claro cariño- Dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

-Dios santo- exclamo Bella cuando ya íbamos entrando al garaje, voltee a ver a donde veía, y ya vi había una gran montaña de maletas arriba del Jeep, reí entre dientes, mientras la ayudaba a subirse. Ya en el aeropuerto nos sentamos en la zona VIP que reservo Alice para esperar nuestros vuelos, conversamos con nuestros padres, hasta que se oímos por los altavoces nuestro llamado.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo a Cabo San Lucas, Baja california, México, favor de abordar en el área 2-_

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres, prometiéndoles volver con algún obsequio, apreté mas a Bella contra mi cuando vi como se le quedaban viendo un par de señores ya mayores, ni me moleste en saber en qué pensaban, con tan solo ver su mirada me daba una idea.

"_Edward si sigues con esa cara asustaras a toda la gente"_ Me dijo rose.

Me voltee a uno de los espejos que había en el camino, tenía razón, me relaje con ayuda de jasper, cuando llegamos a que nos revisaran nuestros papeles. Tuvimos que pasar por revisión, por las maquinas que detectan algún material peligroso o incluso droga, todos pasamos sin problema menos Rosalie.

-Señorita le voy a pedir que saque todo material metal que traiga con usted- le ordeno uno de los guardias.

-Pero no traigo nada- le gruño Rose.

-Mi rose- iba acercarse Emmet a Rose pero lo detuve.

-Emmet no deja que ella se encargue- le pedí, se encogió de hombros y murmuro un "Ya que".

-Señorita- le repitió el guardia.

-Pero usted ve que tengo bolsos o algo- se señalo la falta y su blusa.

Los guardias la recorrieron con la mirada y varios pensaban incoherencias sobre como seria en la cama, sentí a Emmet Gruñir atrás de mi, mire a Jasper para que ayudara y rápidamente sentimos como volvía la calma, Bella ante esto se recargo en mi hombro, bese su cabeza.

-Señorita-volvió a repetir uno de los guardias.

-Pero si ya le dije que no tengo nada- le recordó empezando a enojarse.

-Rose tal vez es tu nueva ropa interior- dijo lo suficiente alto Bella.

-Oh- la miro- Acaso quiere que me la quite- les dijo a los guardias mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No a si es...ta bien- dijo el guardia

-Ya nos podemos ir- dijo Rose

-S...si claro- dijo avergonsado.

-Nunca falla- dijo Bella.

-Que mi amor- le pregunte

-lo de la ropa interior, genio- me respondió

-Buena esa Bells- le dijo Emmet

-Actúan como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito- dijo riendo Jasper

-Tu y tu imaginación Jazzy- le dijo Alice

Cuando llegamos al avión, nos indicaron la sala VIP, para poder estar todos junto y que no nos molestaran, las azafatas se nos quedaban viendo más de lo normal, ya estábamos acostumbrados pero mis hermanas y Bella, estuvieron durante el recorrido muy cercas de sus respectivas parejas, incluso Bella, me daba pequeños besos en el cuello, peor aún, no sabía lo que me estaba provocando esos simples e inocentes besos en mi cuello. Ya en nuestros asientos que era como tipo sala en círculo, las chicas se dedicaron a leer un par de revistas de moda, mientras Emmet y Jasper se dedicaban a mirar por las ventanas. Bella y yo solo estábamos abrazados y disfrutando del vuelo, pero de un de repente mi Bella se dedico a jugar con los botones del asiento, como una niña pequeña, reí entre dientes.

-Que están gracioso Sr. Cullen- desde cuando me dice así.

-Nada Sra. Cullen- le seguí el juego, ella se mordió el labio.

-A qué horas llegaremos- murmuro recostándose en mi hombro.

-En unas 4 horas amor- le dije atrayéndola más a mí.

"_Edward, deja dormir a Bella" _Escuche que me decía Rose.

-Duerme amor- bese su cabeza iba a empezar a cantarle su nana cuando hablo de nuevo.

-No tuviera sueño si alguien me dejara dormir- se ruborizo. Pude oír las risas de mis hermanos.

-Pues si alguien no estuviera tan dispuesta- le susurre

-En ese caso- bostezo

-Duerme _mi_ Bella- le repetí

-Umm- hizo una mueca- De todos modos ya dormiré por las noches- dijo Bella

-Creo que alguien ya no tendrá acción hermanito- se burlo Emmet

¿Qué? Acaso acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo, pero como voy a soportar estar sin ella, en _ese_ modo, pude soportar antes de casarnos porque no había estado con ella, pero ahora, le iba a reclamar para que me explicara, pero vi que ya estaba dormida, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella cuando se despertara, le empecé a tararear su nana y murmuro en sueños un "Te amo". Creo que jamás me cansaría de escucharle decir a _mi_ _ángel_ que me ama.


	4. Un vuelo placentero

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**~Narrado por Alice Cullen~**_

Espero lo disfruten, pero bueno a cómo van mis visiones a todos les encantara, en especial a Bella ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo vea, es una lástima que no sepa surfear, pobre Edward lo tengo mareado. ¡Con tanta cosa que veo! Pero por a pesar de todo lo está disfrutando y mas ver el nuevo conjunto de playa que le compre a su dulce esposa antes de partir de Forks.

-Alice mi amor-me hablo mi querido Jazzy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-SIP- _ya sabía que me iba a decir, lo típico, ¿puedes dejar…_

-¿puedes dejar de saltar? o terminare contagiando tu alegría a todo el avión- lo mire molesta _¿Cómo se atreve? Que mejor para nosotros que todos estén felices_- olvídalo mi amor- se retracto al ver mi expresión molesta.

-Está bien- le dije. _Tal vez tenga un poquitito de razón. Tal vez._

-Un poquito ¿Alice?- dijo Edward levantando una ceja.

-y tu como siempre metiéndote en lo que no te llaman _hermanito_- le conteste

Suspire. Bella llevaba casi todo el vuelo dormida y no tardaría en despertarse en cuanto vuela los alimentos del avión. No sé cómo se puede comer eso huele asqueroso. Pensaba ver cuánto exactamente faltaba para la hora de la comida pero con lo molesto que esta Edward, que mejor que se quede con ganas. Dos horas y llegamos a Los Cabo San Lucas, me encargue de registrarnos en un hotel aunque sé que Bella reprochara pero siempre me salgo con la mía a si me deje de llamar Mary Alice Cullen Brandon.

-Hey enana- Emmet me tiro un cojín que si no fuera por Jazzy me hubiera pegado.

-Alice ¿porque estas tan distraída?- pregunto Rose atreves de su revista _People_.

-Solo estoy pensando en lo que haremos- _No mentí del todo._

-Pues bájale enana vas a ocasionarle una convulsión espontanea a tu Jazzy- se burlo Emmet

-Oh cállate- le reproche- Mejor dedícate a tu Rose y déjanos a nosotros en paz- Grite

-Hey todos- nos hablo Edward- Podéis guardar silencio o Bella despertara- _"Que mas quisieras eso Edward" _pense.

_**~Narrado por Edward Cullen~**_

Después de callarlos a todos claro no sin antes, unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Alice por meterme en sus pensamientos, uno que otro comentario de Rose diciéndome "_Ni te atrevas pedazo de animal a enojar a la duende"_ que ese fue el menos grosero. Siguieron entreteniéndose en lo que estaban. Por mi parte solo esperaba que lo que Bella había dicho antes de caer dormida fuera una pequeña broma de mal gusto, por que como se le ocurre pensar en eso, vale acepto que antes la rechazaba pero yo creía que si lo hacia la dañaría y antes muerto que dañar a mi dulce Bella.

"_Ya se"- _Grito Emmet en sus pensamientos, lo voltee a ver se le veía muy serio. "_Le diré a mi Rose que sea mi sexy azafata y que mejor que pedirles sus servicios en el baño del avión"_ ok error no vuelvo a ponerle atención a los pensamientos de Emmet.

"_Edward por la cara de asqueado que traes me imagino que ya descubriste que planea Emmet y por lo que siento veo que no es nada bueno"-_ dijo Jasper, lo mire y negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era nada bueno, como si no supiéramos, ¡por dios es Emmet!- _"Pues si no me controlo dedícate a ignorar los pensamientos de todos los pasajeros incluyéndonos a nosotros"-_ Lo que me faltaba a buena hora se le ocurre jugar a Emmet.

-Mi Rose- Le dijo Emmet _"Lo siento Eddy"_ Dándose cuenta de que ya sabía lo que tramaba.

-Si Em.- Le respondió no muy interesada y volviendo a concentrarse en su revista.

Vi que Emmet se acerco a ella y le susurro algo en un tono muy bajo del que nosotros no pudiéramos escuchar, Rose solo lo miro con la boca abierta y le extendió la mano y se fueron escaleras abajo ya que estábamos en el segundo piso del avión. Tan siquiera tuvieron la dignidad de no hacerlo acá arriba.

Me moría de ganas de llegar a nuestro destino, pero parecía que el avión iba más lento cada vez, le empecé a tararear su nana a mi Bella, para evitar que sueñe pesadillas aunque después de nuestra luna de miel las ah dejado de tener.

-Umm Edward- gimió Bella en sueños.

Espera. ¿Bella Gimió en sueños? O por dios mi Bella está teniendo sueños otra vez conmigo y de esa manera, tan metido estaba viendo a mi Bella que no me di cuenta cuando Jasper junto con Alice se levantaron y ni loco los buscaría, maldito jasper que no se puede controlar, pobre de los pasajeros que no tienen a nadie a su lado, peor pobre de mí, Bella está dormida, bueno la podría despertar pero eso no sería correcto. ¡Al diablo con lo correcto! Despertare a Bella aun si me voy al infierno.

Dicho esto la acomode mas en mi regazo cargándola como si fuera un bebe, que de bebe no tiene nada, una de mis manos estaba haciéndole círculos en su espalda y la otra la iba metiendo por detrás de su blusa, cuando mi piel fría hizo contacto con su cálida piel, note como se estremecía, mientras mi mano subía por su plano abdomen, me fui acercando a su cuello para dejar una serie de besos hasta su oreja, le bese la frente cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenas tardes Dormilona- le susurre en su oído.

-Pero- no la deje terminar sabia que me iba a reclamar por lo que ataque sus labios, ella me recibió gustosa, bien creo que lo que me dijo quedo olvidado, Gemí cuando su lengua me sorprendió y empezó a explorar el rincón de mi boca, cuando nos separamos por su falta de oxigeno, mi mano ya iba acercándose peligrosamente a uno de sus pechos pero antes de que lo acariciaba, su frágil mano me detuvo, claro que me deje si no le hubiera hecho daño.

-No- dijo agitada mientras yo la miraba con mi mejor cara de dolido.

-Mi amor pero- me interrumpió

-Recuerdas lo que dije antes de dormir- rodee los ojos como olvidarlo

-Pero amor tu sabes que estaba jugando- le dije- además no sientes algo- ronronee en su oído.

-Ed...ward- suspiro, tal vez jasper me sirva de algo.

-No querrás dejarme así verdad- le dije provocándole que se sonrojara.

-n no pe pero yo- le puse un dedo en sus labios

-Bella, estaba jugando-

-Ya lo sé tonto- dijo- Estaba bromeando pero si lo vuelves a decir frente a tus hermanos- la interrumpí

-Pero tu comenzaste-le dije-sabes no importa- me enoje y la acomode en su asiento, Bella solo me miro confusa, bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Como quieras- respondió volteándose a ver la ventana. Unos segundos después sentí una ola proveniente de lujuria que jasper estaba mandando por causa de Rose y Emmet, que no se pueden controlar yo hasta me olvide de que de seguro medio avión está haciendo cosas incoherentes por todos lados.

Mientras veía a mi Bella molesta sentí que alguien subía, cuando ya la pude ver bien, vi que era una azafata que por sus pensamientos no venia precisamente a atendernos a ambos. Si no más bien a mí. Tal vez un poco de celos me ayude.

-Se les ofrece algo, puedo darle lo que quiera-se me insinuó, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se volteaba a vernos. Pero antes de que le dijera algo nuevamente la azafata hablo- Si gusta me ofrezco a su servicio Sr- dijo inclinándose un poco para ver su "escote".

-Lo siento Srta., pero mi marido y yo no queremos nada- Dijo mi Bella celosa. Besándome mi cuello yo pase mis manos por su cintura para sentarla en mi regazo.

Y lo había logrado de nuevo solo que la primera no cuenta. por que Bella se retracto.

Marcador: Edward (1), Bella (0).

Ante esto la azafata solo bufo y se retiro molesta, mire a Bella que jugaba con uno de mis botones, levante su mentón y la mire a los ojos, veía picardía y por su expresión seguía molesta pero no del todo, le sonreí.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen- me advirtió

-Volvemos con los apellidos Swan- le rebatí, ni siquiera iba hacer nada, bueno tal vez.

-Aquí no Edward aguántate-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte que me aguantara que.

-Como si no supieras-bufo- No hare el amor contigo aquí- señalo el asiento. Ah es eso, eso quiere decir que si era mentira. ¡Si!

-Bueno- la bese en la frente- Pero amor existen _otros_ lugares- le sugerí

-Nada de eso Edward-

-Pero amor no estarías dispuesta a cumplir una de mis fantasías contigo- si fuera humano estaría igual como esta mi Bella sonrojada

-Edward- Grito y su cara adquirio otra tonalidad de rojo

-Mi Bella, somos esposos- levante su mano donde estaba el anillo- ves- le di un beso en su mano- Así que no tiene nada de malo ¿O si tiene algo de malo?- le pregunte

-Este- murmuro- no pero hay Edward- exclamo para luego levantar sus brazos, pensé que se iba a levantar pero me rodeó el cuello con ellos para después sonreírme y acercarse a mi boca peligrosamente para empezar lo que habíamos empezado. Estuvimos besándonos un rato pero cuando le iba a quitar su blusa, desgraciadamente mis queridos hermanos hicieron acto de aparición.

-Eddy quita tus manos de mi hermanita- nos grito Emmet provocando que Bella pusiera su cabeza entre mi cuello para esconder su sonrojo.

-Que no pudieron tardarse más- les reclamo mi Bella. La mire con asombro. Si que el viaje le estaba afectando.

-Vaya hermanita que directa- dijo riendo Emmet- Mi hermanita está aprendiendo lo mejor de mi- y se limpio una lagrima teatralmente.

-Hay Bella para la otra no te duermas- le aconsejo Rose, que se venía acomodando su blusa.

-Aparte no tardan en traer tu comida- Le dijo Alice "_Edward límpiate la boca antes de que Emmet…_

_-_Eddy no sabía que te gustaba el lado Gay- dijo señalando mi boca.

Iba a quitármelo cuando Bella me sorprendió acercándose y pasar su lengua por mi boca, gemí y la atraje más hacia a mí, succiono mi labio inferior para después empezar a besarme, subió sus manos que estaban en mis hombros hacia mi cabello, gruñí cuando sentí como nos separaban.

-Te dije que cuidaras esas manos- nos regaño Emmet. Le gruñí

-Emmet puedes dejar de molestarnos- le dijo mi Bella.

-Chicos dejen de discutir suficiente tengo con las emociones de los demás pasajeros- pido Jasper.

-Vale Jazz-le dijo Bella- Pero ya tengo hambre, Alice- se mordió el labio

-5 minutos Bella-

-Oigan y como les van hacer- pregunto Bella

-En que- Le dije a mi amor

-Pues para cazar- nos dijo mi ángel

-Ah no te preocupes Bells, Jasper ya no te comerá- se burlo Emmet- Auch mi Rose- se quejo cuando le dio un codazo.

-Hey Jazzy no le hagas caso a Emmet, ya sabes lo tonto que es- le dijo Bella cuando noto que Jasper se puso serio.

-Lo sé Bella- Le dijo_ "Hermano de verdad ya me puedo controlar" _me recordó.

-No te preocupes Jasper- lo mire

-Bien pues a eso Bella, cazamos ayer a sí que podemos cazar cuando salgamos de los Cabos- propuso Alice.

-Quieren algo de comer-pregunto una azafata que había llegado.

-Siii-chillo Bella. Reímos a su entusiasmo.

-Y ustedes- nos pregunto cuando le dio su comida a Bella.

-A si estamos bien- le conteste

-De acuerdo estaremos llegando como en una hora si les ofrece algo, llámenme- y se retiro

-Esta rico- dijo Bella con la boca llena.

-Isabella, no se come con la boca llena- le regaño Jasper

-Vale- murmuro- Ya- dijo abriendo la boca para que vea que no tiene comida.

-Desde cuando la regañas- le dijo Alice confusa

-Eh-le contesto- No debe de hablar a si- se excuso

-Umh- dijo Rose, la mire. "_Si que Bella nos ah cambiado"_ Sonrió. Y al darse cuenta que la miraba me miro molesta _"deja de oír los pensamientos ajenos o hare de tu viaje un infierno Edward Anthony Cullen "_ Si que me lo dijo enserio.

Cuando Bella termino su comida, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia para después cada quien concentrarse en sus respectivas parejas, Bella y yo estuvimos charlando de Debussy y escuchando Claro de Luna.

-Pasajeros del vuelo a Cabo san Lucas, estamos pasando por encima de la ciudad, pueden observar que el cielo está despejado y nos recibe con un brillante sol- dijo una azafata por los altavoces.

¡Rayos! Pero si Alice dijo que iba a estar nublado, la voltee a ver _"no me veas así no sabía"_ Claro no sabía, pues estuvo jugando con Jasper casi todo el vuelo, mire a los demás que estaban con expresión horrorizada, sentí a Bella acurrucándose contra mí, por la preocupación, ahora como saldríamos de esta.


	5. En el aeropuerto!

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_~*Todo problema tiene solución*~ _

El vuelo estaba a punto de aterrizar, observe a mi Bella, que mantenía su cabeza en mi cuello, levante su mentón para ver esos ojos color chocolate, me perdí como tantas veces en ellos, horita no importaba nada solo ella.

Le sonreí – Todo va a estar bien – le dije

– Oh si de maravilla– respondió sarcásticamente

Bufe – Bella sabes que no dejaremos vernos verdad – ella hizo una mueca

– Lo sé, pero te imaginas lo que dirá la gente cuando los vea– rodee los ojos, se estaba poniendo histérica – Oh dirán, mira hijo son los 5 fantásticos o no mejor aun son los increíbles.

–Bell– me calló

–No, afuera está haciendo sol, Edward –

– ¿Los 5 fantásticos? Bella no se te ocurrió algo mejor – se burlo Emmet

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada para luego cruzarse de brazos

– Hagan lo que quieran, se ve que nosotras – señalo a Rose y Alice –Si nos preocupamos– dijo

– Hey – exclamo Jasper – Yo también me preocupo– dijo

"_Edward" _me llamo Alice _"Mira"_ vi como nosotros bajamos del avión pero lo hacíamos junto con los demás pasajeros por un túnel que te conduce hasta el interior del aeropuerto.

Sonreí – Chicos, no habrá problema al bajar del avión – les dije

– ¿Cómo que no habrá problema? – dijo Rose

Deje que Alice les explicara la situación, cuando ya volvieron a llamarnos de nuevo diciendo que pronto aterrizaríamos, mire a Bella que se encontraba más tranquila, pero con su mirada perdida, fruncí el seño, nunca me ha gustado saber que no puedo leer sus pensamientos.

Me acerque para susurrarle en su oído – Puedes decirme que piensas – sentí que se estremeció

–Edward – me reprendió.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte inocentemente

–No hagas eso – me señalo para luego acercarse poco a poco a mis labios, corte la distancia y me permití saborear el momento, mientras que no nos interrumpieran, iba pedirle acceso para profundizar el beso.

–Pueden salir, en orden, y disfruten su estancia en _Cabo San Lucas, México_– dijo una azafata

Me separe a regañadientes de Bella, la ayude a pararse, ella se estiro por estar tanto tiempo sentada, le sonreí para luego volver a tomar su mano, espere que los chicos se adelantaran al bajar, me encamine junto con Bella atrás de ellos, cuando salimos del avión y entramos al túnel que nos conducía al interior del aeropuerto. Vi que Bella miraba para afuera.

– ¿Qué acaso nunca habías estado dentro de un túnel? – pregunte burlándome

Ella se cruzo de brazos– Mira Cullen, deja de burlarte ok–me dijo

Le sonreí, amaba hacerla enojar – De acuerdo Swan – dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

–Escuchen parejita –llamo Emmet – Por qué no esperamos a que se oculte el sol –todos lo miramos incrédulos – Mientras Rose y yo nos vamos por ahí– dijo imaginándose todas las cosas obscenas que no quisiera ver de nuevo.

–Emmet–le reprendí – No hagas eso –

–Bueno–dijo Alice cuando llegamos –Chicos vayan a buscar nuestras maletas – dijo señanandonos –Mientras nosotras, nos vamos a sentar por ahí– dijo arrastrando a Bella sin darme tiempo a despedirme.

Le sonreí –Te veo en un momento – dije

Ella negó sonriendo –Alice déjame caminar que puedo hacerlo sola – dijo

Ahora fue mi turno de negar, mi hermana nunca la deja hacer nada como yo.

–Vamos Eddie – me dijo Emmet

–Emmet si me vuelves a decir a si – le dije – Are que Rose y tu no tengan actividad por una semana–

El me miro sin comprender

– ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – pregunto sin creérselo

"_Edward"_ mire a Jasper _"Sabes que si haces algo te lo regresara el verdad" _asentí _"Entonces piensa en Bella"_

–Vale – dije

– ¿Qué? Oigan no hagan eso – dijo Emmet

Fuimos al área donde recogen las maletas

– ¿Cuánto crees que tarden? – dijo Emmet al ver que no pasaban las maletas por la maquina.

Me encogí de hombros –No lo sé – dije

–Tardan mucho – rodee los ojos – ¿Por qué no va más rápido? –volvió a preguntar

–Son demasiadas maletas Emmet – le dijo Jasper

–Aun así debe de ir rápido –dijo

Yo lo ignore

–Cállate ya Emmet – le grito Jasper

"_Pero que guapos"_

"_Estarán solteros"_

"_El de pelo cobrizo esta mono"_

Hice una mueca, que no pueden dejar de pensar en nosotros de esa forma.

Cuando salieron las maletas, las cargamos a un carrito, que Emmet estuvo diciendo que él lo jalaba solo, nosotros lo volvimos a ignorar, llegamos a donde estaban las chicas sentadas, no sin antes percatarme del capuchino en las manos de Bella y las bolsas alrededor de ellas.

–Enana, acaso encontraste ropa aquí –se burlo Emmet

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada

–Tal vez ropa no pero recuerdos si – siguió burlándose él.

Bella rio– Me compro 10 estatuas de vidrio, ¿Quién compra recuerdos sin conocer la ciudad? – pregunto riéndose

–Alice– dijeron al unisonó los chicos

Alice se paro – No íbamos a volver más al aeropuerto–se excuso

Yo me fui a sentarme al lado de mi Bella, acomode mi silla para poder estar más cerca de ella y le pase un brazo por sus hombros.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho – ¿Cuándo crees que podamos irnos? –me dijo

La mire – ¿Por qué tanta prisa Sra. Cullen? – le pregunte

Bella se ruborizo –Pensé que quizás – pensó por un momento – Podríamos tener otra luna de miel–

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, ahora entendía el rubor.

–Pero veo que tú querías que este viaje sea _diferente_– comentó Bella – Además no importa como dije, tal vez así dormiré mas o no –me miro inocentemente.

Sonreí, me incline más cerca para poder hablarle en su oído – Créeme Sra. Cullen no creo que duerma esta noche– le dije

–Vaya Sr. Cullen –dijo Bella acurrucándose más a mi – Que insaciable es – dijo sonrojándose

Alguien carraspeo

–Chicos, Rose y yo iremos por ahí –Dijo Emmet

–Jazzy me acompañara a ver unas cosas – dijo Alice

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue en dirección contraria.

–Sabes se perfectamente que no irán a ver – dijo mi Bella.

Levante su mentón– Te quiero mi envidiosa – le dije

–No soy envidiosa– me contesto riéndose –Pero nosotros porque tenemos que cuidar las maletas – dijo señalándolas

Reí– Pero también podemos hacerlo –le recordé

Ella me miro sin comprender

–Swan sabes de que hablo – le dije pasando mi mano por debajo de su blusa

Bella se estremeció – Edward –

Delineé con la punta de mis dedos el contorno de su cintura –Nos van a ver – me regaño

Negué con la cabeza, fui desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, ella puso sus manos en las mías deteniéndome, volteo a verme. –No, Edward hay gente – me dijo

Le di un beso –Seremos cuidadosos –me dijo mirándome con la típica mirada de Alice

–Edward– me reprendió –Estamos en un lugar público, y además no estamos en un lugar cómodo– señalo las sillas y el lugar.

–Pero estamos demasiados juntos–la señale y luego a mi – Y las maletas nos tapan –

Ella miro las maletas y luego a mí – Bueno contando que somos tapados por una pila de maletas y que ambas sillas están cercas y que casi no hay gente alrededor –Ella lo pensó – No todavía se me hace una tontería–

–Amor deberías de arriesgarte –le dije pasando nuestras manos por sus muslos

–Edward no –dijo con la respiración agitada

Resople– Bueno –dije separando mis manos de las suyas – Ok Sra. Cullen – puse mi brazo por el respaldo de la silla y el otro lo deje caer en la mesa.

Bella se sentó bien –No te enojes – me pidió

–No estoy enojado –le dije

–Entonces por qué no me tocas –la mire

Ella se inclino en la silla, logrando que su cabello tocara mi brazo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empuje delicadamente contra mi pecho, ella me miro desconcertada.

Le sonreí –Si eso quieres lo tendrás– le dije

Repetí mis acciones anteriores, pero esta vez la puse en mi regazo, pensé que me iba a reclamar pero no lo hizo, si no que se recostó mas contra mí, desabroche su pantalón y fui metiendo una de mis manos, estaba húmeda.

Bella suspiro– Por favor – pidió

Reí– Antes no querías –ella me fulmino con la mirada

Introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior, ella se agito, una de mis manos recorrió el contorno de su cintura para luego subir poco a poco hasta llegar al comienzo de su pecho, ella levanto su mirada hacia a mí, hizo ademan de acercarse, pero corte la distancia antes que ella, sonreí contra sus labios, Bella mordió mi labio, pedí acceso para profundizar el beso, acceso que ella concedió sonriendo, nos separamos por su falta de aire, ella respiraba agitadamente, introduje otro de mis dedos en su interior, gimió por la sorpresa, sentí como se venía, cuando lo logro, saque mi mano de entre sus pantalones, iba a limpiármela con alguna servilleta, pero ella me agarro y la dirigió a su boca, lamio cada uno de mis dedos para luego sonreírme picaronamente.

–Bella –le dije sabiendo que noto en el estado que me encontraba

–Es una lástima que yo no te pueda ayudar– me dijo acurrucándose más contra mí, sintiendo como me tenia.

–Bella, no hagas eso– Ella me sonrió y se abrocho su pantalón.

Para luego tomar su cartera y tirarla por debajo de la mesa, la mire sin comprender, pero ella se agacho hasta quedar por debajo de la mesa, no sin antes observar alrededor, nadie nos veía, solo había una pareja de ancianos, comiendo de espaldas a nosotros, sentí como sus manos desabrochaban mis vaqueros, las tome.

–Edward no seas amargado –me dijo jalando sus manos, la solté si no le hubiera hecho daño

Hoy el ruido del cierre abrirse, sabía que mi parte racional no la hubiera dejado pero, en estas circunstancias no podía pensar en nada, Bella dejo salir al pequeño Eddie como lo había llamado una vez Emmet, para luego pasar su boca por todo su longitud, tome lo primero que encontré, la cámara de Alice, para presionar mi fuerza en ella y no soltar el gruñido que se formo en mi interior, pase mi mano por su cabello y la deje reposar hay mientras ella seguía complaciéndome, cuando sentí que iba a venir, se escucho un clic, lo ignore y cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en la silla, dejándome llevar.

Escuche como Bella, cerraba mis vaqueros de nuevo para luego salir y acomodarse al lado mío, la bese, ella sonrió.

–Edward– ella señalo la cámara hecha pedazos

Con que eso era lo que se escucho. Alice me matara.

–Al menos yo no olvide mi cartera Swan –ella se sonrojo hizo ademan de agacharse pero me adelante y la recogí.

–Gracias– dijo

La bese en la frente – Yo debería de darte las gracias–

– ¡Mi cámara! Edward Cullen– diablos Alice

–Hey, duende–le llamo Bella –Yo tuve la culpa –le dijo sonrojándose

Alice paso su mirada de mi hacia ella – Tú no tienes súper fuerza Bella –la señalo

–Pero yo lo provoque–Alice dio un grito ahogado

–Hermanita–le dijo Emmet – Me alegra saber que no fuimos los únicos–dijo tomando la mano de Rose.

Vi como Jasper dejaba un folder en la mesa

–Y eso – señale el folder

–Es nuestra nueva camioneta– exclamo Alice aplaudiendo

– ¿Nueva camioneta? – pregunto Bella

–Si Bells– dijo Emmet

Jasper se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Alice – Es hora de irnos – dijo

–Pero y el sol–pregunto Bella

–Hay hermanita, veo que por tener acción se te olvido observar y ver que ya está nublado– Bella miro a fuera y soltó un "Oh".

"_Donde quedo el caballero"_ Mire a Rose _"¿Que?, hacerlo en un lugar público, no es cortes"_ me encogí de hombros, ella no era la indicada para decírmelo.

Ayude a Bella a levantarse y nos encaminamos para ver la nueva camioneta de la familia Cullen.


	6. Deceos y Peces

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

–Creo que nunca sabrán lo que es pasar desapercibidos– comento Bella al observar la camioneta.

"_Edward, quiera o no Bella se subirá en nuestra camioneta de acuerdo"_ pensaba Rose.

–Eh Bella cuantas veces te hemos dicho que te acostumbres– le recordó Emmet

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada – Esto–señalo a la camioneta – Es bastante–les dijo

Alice se le acerco –Mira Bella– le puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros –Esa camioneta es cómoda –le dijo lentamente–Para ti por eso la escogimos a sí que evita la pena de cargarte y sube por ti misma – le dijo

Bella solo la miro

–Alice, no le grites ok–le pedí

–No le estoy gritando pero tenemos que llegar a ese hotel antes de que obscurezca – Ella bufo para luego ir abrazar a Jasper.

–Anda Bella– le pidió Rose – Es mona y además es rápida–

–Es una Lincoln navigator– le señalo Emmet la camioneta –Tiene tele–le dijo

–Y a mí que, además tú no me dejaras ver lo que yo quiero– dijo mi Bella

Emmet le paso un brazo por sus hombros – Hagamos un trato peque –

– ¿Qué clase de trato? –le pregunto Bella

–Yo te dejo ver lo que quieras si no te pones histérica con todo lo que compremos–

Bella lo pensó un momento– Sea lo que sea–

Emmet sonrió maliciosamente–Si Bella sea lo que sea–

Ella se encogió de hombros –De acuerdo–

Alice aplaudió –Por fin entonces anda todos arriba– pidió

Rose y Emmet se sentaron enfrente, claro Emmet quiso manejar, Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el asiento de en medio y nosotros igual pero del lado izquierdo ya que Alice no quería hacer más tiempo en pasarse ella o nosotros para atrás.

–Es lindo– comento Bella mirando por la ventana

La mire – ¿Hablas de ti o de la ciudad? – Ella rio

–La ciudad tonto–

–Tengo planes–Exclamo Alice

Rodee los ojos–Cuando no tienes planes enana –le dije

"_Otro comentario de esos y créeme que no te gustara lo que planeare entendido"_ Asentí aterrorizado. No es bueno hacerla enojar.

Ella sonrió –Iremos al arco y después por algo de cenar ¿O tienes hambre Bella? –le pregunto

–Tu crees que tendrá hambre si ya se comió al pequeño Eddie –se burlo Emmet como siempre

Bella se ruborizo

–Amor por qué me pegas– Dijo Emmet después de ser golpeado por Rose

–Por idiota tal vez– le recordó Bella.

A lo que Jasper levanto la mano y mi bella se la palmeo con la suya.

Los mire sin comprender –Desde cuando hacen eso–

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Bella

Les señale las manos– Tiene días – respondió sonriéndome

–Bien ya me dejaran decir mis planes–pidió Alice

Al ver que no respondíamos ella siguió hablando –Bueno iremos al arco en un Yate, acaso no es genial–

–Alice y si Bella tiene hambre –le dijo Rose

Todos la miramos hasta Emmet por el retrovisor –Por mí no se preocupen –dijo avergonzada

–Bien entonces llegamos, bajamos las cosas y nos vamos– dijo sin parar

Todos asentimos

–Wow– Exclamo Bella al ver el hotel

–A que es lindo –le dijo Alice –Yo lo escoja –

En efecto era como estar en un cuento de hadas, Bella no quitaba la vista de la ventana, me alegraba saber que le gustaba y que no haría otro comentario por lo caro, la ayude a bajar de la camioneta y nos encaminamos hacia el interior del hotel.

–Bienvenidos al _Hotel Riu-Palace_ seré su botones – nos dijo un ayudante – ¿Y sus maletas jóvenes? – pregunto

–Oh están en la camioneta– Jasper le dijo llevándolo hacia fuera.

–Ustedes siéntense aquí y nosotros nos encargamos de pedir las habitaciones– pidió Alice para luego arrastrar a Emmet y Rose a recepción.

Bella me miro – Es Alice –le recordé ella suspiro

–Si estas cansada podemos quedarnos–le dije

Ella negó – ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? – le pregunte

Volvió a negar – Bella– levante su mentón – Estas bien– dije observándola

Ella me sonrió–Si Cullen ¿Acaso no puedo estar callada? –

Acaricie su mejilla– Si amor pero te noto extraña–

–Pues estoy bien–me dijo

La recosté suavemente en mi pecho, ella soltó risitas – ¿Tienes cosquillas?

–No pero –se ruborizo –Es que recordé lo anterior–

Reí –Ya que lo mencionas te tendré que recomenzar por la noche– le dije

–Si Eddie luego se lo rencompezas –dijo llegando Emmet junto con los demás

–Demasiado bueno para ser verdad–murmure en el oído de Bella

–Sabes que te escuche– dijo un herido Emmet

Alice quito a Bella de mis brazos –Vámonos se nos hará tarde–

–Alice déjame–le reprendió Bella – ¿No vamos a ir a las habitaciones? –

Emmet negó – La enana no quiso que ustedes dos fueran–

– ¿Pero porque yo la quería ver? –dijo mi Bella

–Ustedes dos si hubieran subido no querrían bajarse rápido– dijo Jasper

–Ya mejor dejen de discutir y vámonos– dijo Rose

Los seis nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera del hotel que es donde estaba la área de los botes, mire a Alice para saber que planeaba, pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, bella se tambaleaba con sus propios pies cuando pasamos por el muelle.

–Bella– la llamo Jasper

Ella volteo–Mas tarde veras algo que te gustara – Ella sonrió

– ¿Qué? –

–Ya verás –

Jasper desenredo las cuerdas del bote y nos montamos arriba de él, yo llevaba agarrada a Bella por la cintura, ya que nos daba miedo que por su torpeza se callera al agua, esta vez jasper propuso que el iba a dirigir el barco y nosotros solo asentimos, a mi me daba igual quien lo manejara.

–Mira Rose–escuche que le decía Emmet –A que es igual a cuando fuimos por el Caribe– le dijo

–Hay que tierno eres –le decir Alice a Jasper

Los ignore y me concentre en mi esposa– En el avión no me dijiste que pensabas– le recordé en su oído

– ¿Quieres saber eso o lo de horita? –pregunto

Sonreí – No me dirás ambas–le pedí

–No –me miro –Solo una–

Ella jugó con mis manos mientras esperaba mi respuesta– Ok dime–

–Hotel. Cama. Tú y yo. – Dijo ruborizándose

Emmet se rio pero ambos lo ignoramos

–Estaré impaciente por llegar– le susurre en su oído. Ella se estremeció.

–Observa Bella–pido Jasper, el le señalo una roca que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros– Eso es el arco, dicen que si pasas por debajo y pides un deseo se hace realidad –

–Tu como sabes eso–le dijo Emmet

El rodeo los ojos –Te olvidas que yo ya eh venido por acá–le recordó

–De verdad Jazz –le dijo Bella.

–Eso dicen por qué no haces la prueba– le sugirió.

Ella se levanto y fue hasta el –Pero no tienes que aventar nada–

El negó –Entonces que esperas–

Reí – Anda Jasper – le sugerí no quería ver a mi Bella molesta

Jasper encendió el motor de nuevo y paso el Yate por abajo del arco, observe como las chicas cerraban sus ojos y pedían algo, a mis hermanas les di privacidad y me enfoque en mi Bella que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

–Listo–dijo abriéndolos –Gracias Jasper– le dijo abrazándolo

Él le correspondió– De nada Bells, pero eso no es todo –

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, Jasper tomo a Bella de la mano y la sentó a mi lado, se agacho y levanto una palanca revelando una ventana de cristal para ver hacia abajo del mar. Bella brinco y se quedo observando los diferentes animales que pasaban.

–Como sabias eso–le dijo

El se encogió de hombros –Es otra atracción ya que aquí es donde pasan muchas variedades de peces–

Estuvimos viendo diferentes peces de muchos colores por como dos horas hasta que el estomago de Bella empezó a hacer ruidos, después de que le rogáramos a Emmet y Bella que tenía que comer ella nos dejaron los dos irnos ya, ya que se emocionaban con cada pez que salía nuevo, Emmet esta vez quiso dirigir el Yate, mientras que los demás solo veíamos para abajo ya que otra condición era no tapar la ventana de nuevo.

"_La la la el azul es hermoso La la la"_ eran los pensamientos de Jasper, lo mire _"Deja de leer mis pensamientos"_

Me encogí de hombros algo tramaba, Bella se paro y se desentumió, hasta ahora me percate de que habíamos llegado, la ayude a salir y le iba a tomar el brazo para irnos al hotel pero una mano me lo impidió.

–Espera– pidió –Mira Bella –le dijo volteándola hacia el mar

En frente de ella estaba una cría de Ballena, dando vueltas, Bella corrió a la orilla del muelle, la tome antes de que callera.

–Cuidado– Ella sonrió para luego sentarse con los pies para afuera, me senté a su lado.

–Oh Jazzy como sabes tanto– Oí que le susurraba Alice a Jasper

El no le respondió solo el abrazo.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al hotel, Bella quiso comer en el cuarto mientras que los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarla a comer, fuimos a nuestra habitación, Alice pido algo de comer para ella y estuvimos platicando de lo que hicimos en el día, llego la comida y eran mariscos según Alice, Bella tiene que disfrutar de la comida de la ciudad a si como ella de comprar cosas. Luego de que ella acabara Alice dijo que solo hoy nos íbamos a quedar aquí a lo que ni Emmet como Bella estuvieron de acuerdo ellos querían quedarse más tiempo pero yo le prometí que después la traería a lo que ella encantada acepto.

**BELLA POV**

Edward salió de la habitación para acompañar a los chicos a no sé donde, esta era mi oportunidad para sorprenderlo, así que saque de mi maleta un disfraz que había comprado con Alice y Rosalie una vez que fuimos de shopping era un disfraz muy provocativo de exploradora pero sé que Edward esta encendido por nuestra interrupciones, entonces me va a ser útil; el traje consistía de de un chalequito que cubría solo los pechos, como crema que se amaraba al frente y un pañuelo rojo en la altura de los hombros, después una falda a la cadera hasta los muslos verde musgo y una pequeña tanguita color blanca con encaje…

Me lo puse y me hice una cola de medio lado dejando caer sobre mi hombro mi cabello, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, unos minutos después escuche como la puerta se abría y aparecía Edward cuando voltio a verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedo inmóvil, eso me puso nerviosa ¿ y si no le gustaba como me veía?, esa pregunta se quito de mi mente al notar la sonrisa torcida que se formaba en los labios de mi esposo junto con un brillo pícaro en los ojos…

Me pare y me acerque más a él quedando de frente, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí, Edward se inclino para besarme en un beso muy leve…pero eso fue al principio porque Edward profundizo el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y amor, para mi mala suerte me comenzó a faltar el aire así que tuve que romper el beso, Edward aprovecho para dar un paso atrás y verme de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus manos marcaban el contorno de mis caderas…

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte a mi marido dándole una carita inocente

-Me fascinas, mi hermosa exploradora-dijo en un tono demasiado sexy para mi concepto

-Sabes que juego jugamos las exploradoras Edward?- pregunte coquetamente

-MM... creo que a explorar-dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura y dirigiéndome hacia la cama

Me coloque arriba de ser yo quien tomara el control, el me lo impidió pero al ver que lo intentaba de nuevo me dejo hacerlo, le fui quitando su playera poco a poco sin perder el contacto visual, pero de un de repente el se pociono arriba de mi.

–Edward – le regañe

El sonrió – Recordé que tengo que recompensarte –dijo

Sonreí y lo deje hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, el me beso apasionadamente para luego bajar depositando pequeños besos por mi cuello, me desamarro el chalequito, lo mire.

–Era bonito –se excuso – Pero te prefiero sin eso –

Dijo para luego dedicarse a succionar cada uno de mis pezones mientras que su lengua estaba jugando con uno, una de sus manos se dedicaba a masajearlo. Gemí cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí sin avisarme.

–Sabes– dijo repartiendo besos por mi abdomen – ¿Cómo te verías sin esto? –pregunto pasando sus dedos por mi falda ya levantada, sin darme tiempo a decirle nada, me la arranco, junto con mi ropa interior, bufe ni siquiera se dedico a mirarme bien sin la falda.

Edward se coloco en medio de mis piernas, y empezó a darme placer en esa zona, cuando hablaba de recompensarme sin duda hablaba en serio. – Edward –pedí ya sin poder controlarme – Por favor– volví a pedir

El sonrió besándome – Por favor que– se hizo del rogar

–Te quiero dentro de mi – le susurre

–Por que–pregunto

Bufe molesta– Sera porque me muero por tenerte –

–Un Edward te amo me harías el amor no estaría mal–

–mira Cullen no estoy de humor para eso a sí que entras de una vez o– el me callo entrando en mi interior, me moví mas contra él, nos venimos al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro y el cayendo sobre mi sin aplastarme.

–Estas hermosa cuando te enfadas – comento aun dentro de mí.

–Por que me haces pedírtelo – le pregunte

El sonrió –Me encanta ser yo el único que te de placer–

Me estremecí –Si no estuviera tan cansada– le dije

–Duerme amor –dijo saliendo de mi para atraerme a su pecho

Bostece –Sabes Jazz estuvo genial hoy–le dije

–El solo quería compartirlo contigo ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?–

Le sonreí negando – No te diré–

El hizo un puchero–Tan malo es –

–No pero algún día te diré –

–Eso es un trato Sra. Cullen–

Lo bese –Es un trato–dije bosteceando

Yo solo me acomode más en su pecho y escuche como empezaba a tararear mi nana.


	7. Good Bye Cabo San Lucas!

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_Good Bye_

_¡See you son!_

_Cabo San Lucas_

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba viendo a mi bella dormir, siempre momentos como este, me llegan los recuerdos que le hice pasar cuando me aleje de su lado, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que tocaban la puerta, sabía que era Alice, porque no dejaba de cantar.

_La moda es genial, ¡Oh si! La moda es genial ¡Yeah!_ Mi hermana no es muy original que digamos.

Abrí la puerta no sin antes ponerme algo de ropa.

– ¡Hola! Eddie – dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente.

La mire, aun sin dejarla pasar – ¿Qué quieres Alice? –dije al observar que llevaba un vestido playero blanco.

Ella me ignoro y cruzo por debajo de mi brazo, para así pasar adentro.

–Alice, no lo volveré a repetir de nuevo– le dije – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Se cruzo hasta llegar a uno de los sillones que decoraban la habitación, se sentó en el que quedaba en una de las esquinas para observar parte de ella y parte de la vista que permitía el hotel.

–Jasper y Emmet– dijo simplemente

_La moda es genial, ¡Oh si! La moda es genial ¡Yeah! Oh la la la _seguía cantando Alice.

–Ellos quieren contarte algo importante–No le creí

–Sea lo que sea puede esperar –

Ella pataleo –Es importante–

Negué –Estoy cuidando a Bella–

Sabía que algo me escondía.

–Yo la cuidare–

Gemí –No jugaras a Barbie Bella dormida Alice–

Ella me fulmino con la mirada –Se verá linda–dijo observándola dormir – Además yo que tú la taparía –

No comprendí de que hablaba, desvié mi vista de ella y me di cuenta de que mi Bella se movio, ocasionando que la sabana callera mas debajo de su pecho, reí para mis adentros sabía que si ella se daría cuenta, estuviera bastante sonrojada.

–Solo ve y diles que quieren y ya –seguía insistiéndome Alice.

Rodee los ojos ella seguía cantando esa estúpida canción en su cabeza.

_La moda es genial oh si, zapatos Prada y una bolsa Chanel ¡oh si! _

Tan siquiera esta vez le cambio.

–Está bien –acepte

Ella sonrió –Entonces anda ve, mientras más rápido mejor–

–No la despiertes– dije señalando a Bella, ella seguía cantando en su mente.

_Vestidos, maquillaje, la la la compras, compras la la la_

Ella negó –Anda ve – insistió de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerque a mi mujer y le di un beso en la frente, ella sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, me fui a la habitación de Jasper, no sin antes advertirle a Alice nuevamente que no la despertara, sabía que algo tramaba por qué no dejaba de cantar esa ridícula canción.

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía tan a gusto, como si estuviera volando, dios Edward era genial, no sé cómo no disfrutamos de estar el uno con el otro mucho antes de la boda, me encontraba soñando sobre nuestra boda, para de pronto sentir como alguien me arrastraba y me sacudía.

¿Quién diablos me interrumpe?

–Bella…Bella…Vamos chica despierta– decía Alice

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme al duendecillo mirándome con una sonrisita.

– ¿Alice? –murmure aun ronca por acabarme de despertar.

–Si Bella soy yo, tu querida hermanita– dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa.

Negué – ¿Qué tramas pequeña duende? –voltee para ver a Edward, pero no estaba por ningún lugar – ¿Dónde está Edward? –

–Se fue con Jazzy –

– ¿A dónde? –

El no se iría sin mi o dejándome tan siquiera algún recado.

–Ya lo veras – en cuanto dijo eso, llamaron a la puerta.

Alice se giro y me señalo la sabana, baje mi vista y me ruborice, no me había dado cuenta de mi pequeña desnudes.

–Hola Bella– dijo entrando Rose.

La salude y le señale la cama para que se sentara junto con Alice que no necesito tal invitación.

Ellas dos intercambiaron miradas.

– ¿Sucede algo? –inquirí

Ellas volvieron con esas miradas –Vamos a salir Bella– exclamo Alice.

Yo negué. Tenía demasiado sueño.

–Estoy cansada– les dije simplemente

Rose sonrió. –Edward ira, Bella–

Gemí–Edward no me ah dicho nada–

–Lo planeamos hace rato y tú estabas dormida–explico

Ahora entendía porque él no estaba conmigo.

– ¿Qué planearon? –

Alice se paro y abrió mis maletas, mientras Rose se acomodaba más cerca de mí.

–Saldremos a bailar–

Alice se acerco con varias prendas azules. – ¿Cuál? – pregunto mostrándomelas.

–No recuerdo a verlas visto en mi vida–

–Eso es porque nosotras te las compramos–

–Me gusta esta–dijo señalando una falda, demasiado corta.

Alice la tomo –Es genial Rose y ¿que tal con esto? – dijo señalando una blusa.

Yo negué. –No me pondré eso– dije arrugando la sabana que me protegía.

Ellas rieron –Si lo harás Bella– dijo Rose.

–Lo eh visto –

–Alice, tengo sueño de verdad–

Ella bufo –Hay Bella, hazlo por nosotras– dijo

–Pero–

–Pero nada Bella, además puedes dormir en el camino– dijo Rose

– ¿En el camino? –

Alice me paro envuelta aun en la sabana –Si nos iremos temprano–

–Ese es otro motivo para no ir– les recordé

–Ya te dijimos que dormirás en el camino –dijo Rose empujándome al baño –Así que no discutas y báñate – cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Bufe y hable sabia que me escucharían.

–Es la última vez oyeron–

Ella gritaron a coro –Si–

Resignada me bañe y tome las ropas que me habían dejado sobre la taza de baño, me las puse no sin antes refunfuñar sobre lo cortas que estaban ambas cosas, reí al ver mi ropa interior hasta eso estaba demasiado pequeño, tocaron la puerta y solo dije un "Esperen".

–Pues apúrate– dijo Alice impaciente.

Sabía que no podía hacer más tiempo, Salí para encontrarme a ambas con sus instrumentos de tortura. Me senté en la silla del pequeño tocado que se encontraba en la habitación y ambas se pusieron a mis lados y me sonrieron.

–Lista Bella– pregunto Alice sonriéndome.

Hasta podía escuchar la canción de fondo, esas que ponen cuando te vas acercando al peligro en las películas.

Trague saliva –Háganlo rápido–

Rose rio –Claro Bella, esta vez no tenemos tiempo–

Rodee los ojos esto era tan de película.

Empezó mi tortura.

Una hora más tarde siendo casi la una de la mañana, me encontraba ya arreglada con mi cabello suelto hecho rulos y mi falda bueno mi extremadamente pequeña falda arreglada y mi blusa que parecía más bien top.

–Parezco una prostituta– dije

Rose negó –Eres una Bella–

La fulmine con la mirada. Cosa que no le importo.

–Gracias Rose–

–No te creas Bella además vamos igual–dijo señalándose ella.

Era verdad ellas iban vestidas igual que yo pero ella iba de rojo y Alice de blanco.

Negué –Alice, sabes que Edward no me dejara salir así –

–Oh si lo hará –

–Ya lo veremos– sabia que él no me dejaría salir a sí.

Rose iba a decir algo pero tocaron en la puerta, ella solo se giro y se fue abrir yo me senté en un extremo de la cama y me puse a mirar mis uñas, claramente como estaba en estos momentos parecía más prostituta que nada.

Escuche que eran los chicos, por la vos de Emmet pero no me gire a verles, estaba demasiado cansada, que prefería quedarme en mi muy cómoda cama. De pronto se escucho como algo caía al suelo.

Me gire para ver a Edward viéndome con su seño fruncido. Aquí vamos a discutir de nuevo.

–Bella– él se acerco brincando una cajas, con qué era eso era lo que se había caído.

Espere a que soltara todo tipo de palabrotas por cómo iba vestida pero nunca me espere a que él se acercara y me besara de esta forma y de qué forma, me estrecho contra él para que notara el grande problema que ocasione, el pego su frente con la mía y yo me mordí mi labio inocentemente, el gruño y se inclino para besarme de nuevo, cosa que nunca que llego, gracias a Emmet.

Emmet reía –Dejen de hacer eso conejos y vámonos antes de que amanezca–

Bufe –No quiero ir–

Edward me miro sin comprender–Pero si Alice me dijo que si–

–Alice– dijimos los dos molestos.

Ella se giro a nosotros –De todos modos ambos ya están arreglados –

–Enana cuando fuiste por tu ropa– dijo Emmet –Y tú rose –

–Ya la traíamos – dijeron simplemente.

Dese juro se cambiaron el tiempo que dure en el baño, en fin eran ellas.

–Oh vamos –dijo Alice con un puchero.

Negué sonriendo– Vale de todos modos ya me levantaron–

–Si Bella y dese juro por lo que veo haz de estar muy cansada– dijo Emmet señalando mi pequeño disfraz destrozado.

Reí –Si oso, muy cansada pero ya que – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward me abrazo por detrás –Si quieres nos podemos quedar– dijo susurrándome con su aterciopelada voz, me estremecí en solo pensarlo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle Alice me quito de sus brazos y me arrastro hacia la puerta gritando que no se arruinarían sus planes por nosotros.

Instantes después, todos nos encontrábamos ya en una de las playas cercas del hotel en uno de los clubs llamado "___**Mando Deck"**_, ellos solo veían a la gente pasar por la playa ya que nos sentamos en una de las zonas que tenían vista al mar, el lugar era un poco raro, bueno se encontraba en las costas de la ciudad, estaba solo aluzados por las luces de la pista de baile y la luna llena, por dentro era algo artístico, varios colores mesclados pero sin perder su toque mexicano eso es porque había sombreros y las mesas clásicas de madera en forma de círculos y grabados mexicanos.

–No piensan bailar– les dije.

Ellos negaron–Aun no Bells, queremos observar–

Yo me encogí de hombros para ver como se acercaba uno de los meseros del lugar.

Por su tarjeta decía que se llamaba _Tony M._ El se acerco a nosotros sonriéndonos a todos deteniéndose en mí, me incomodo su sonrisa y Edward lo noto abrazándome más a él.

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – nos pregunto pero seguía sin quitar su mirada en mi.

Jasper acerco más a su silla a la mía –No solo aquí la señorita– dijo señalándome y a si lograr que el mesero lo viera a él.

–Ah sí y ¿Quiero algo en especial? –Me dijo claramente con doble sentido.

Note a Edward tensarse, vale dos pueden jugar este juego y claramente yo me beneficiaria.

–Uhm tráeme –dije observándolo atreves de mis pestañas, controle con todas mis ganas el sonrojo que amenazaba por salir, me mordí el labio y note como Tony sonreía como si estuviera a punto de ganar un gran premio. –Lo mas pedido de la casa–le dije sonriéndole.

El se desconcertó y logro componerse, claramente el esperaba algún indicio de mi parte que jamás llegaría.

–Se lo traeré enseguida– dijo el desapareciendo de mi vista.

Yo negué y Jasper estiro su mano, choque mi mano con la de el –Eso fue divertido– le dije

Alguien me giro bruscamente hacia un lado. Edward.

–No vuelvas hacer eso–

Yo reí.

–No es gracioso Bella, no sabes las cosas que el imagino cuando –lo calle besándolo.

–Vale me comportare–

–Y eso que aun no estás tomada–

Volví a reír al comentario de Emmet.

–Aquí tiene un _Mango Dick_, el especial de la casa–

Sonreí – ¿Qué todo tiene que tener mangos? – le pregunte

El me sonrió amablemente, me gustaba este Tony.

–Esta en Cabo San Lucas señorita– Reí a lo obvio. –Se les ofrece algo mas– dijo dirigiéndose al resto.

Ellos volvieron a negar –Bien, cuando acabe le traigo otro trago –

–Que también llevara mango– le interrumpí

El rio –Si pero es otro de los mas pedidos, disfruten de su visita – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás para luego irse.

Mire al copa que me había traído era, de un color rojo con naranja, en las orillas tenia sal y un limón, eso siempre era clásico en las bebidas alcohólicas, lo tome y bebí un poco.

–Wow–exclame sabia muy rico.

Emmet rio– No sé cómo puedes tomar eso –

Lo ignore y bebí un poco más, alguien me lo arrebato.

–Démelo tonto–le dije a Jasper.

El negó.

–No deberías tomar tan rápido– me dijo Rose.

Bufe –Es que sabe rico–

–Pero no Bella– Jasper me lo devolvió y lo tomaba a tragos pequeños.

Ellos sugirieron ir a bailar pero esta cosa estaba buena, me la acabe y el mesero se acerco de nuevo al ver que ya no tenía nada en mi bebida.

–Ten– dijo dejando otra bebida. Muy diferente.

– ¿Qué es? –

–Es un _"Sex on the beach"_ –

Reí, por el nombre – Vaya gracias– dije tomando un poco.

–Sabe bueno verdad–

Me di cuenta del doble sentido– claro que si, verdad amor – le dije a Edward, que por su expresión estaba muy molesto.

El se sorprendió cuando lo metí en la conversación ya que no había hablado con el casi, para evitar sus humos de celoso.

–Claro mi Bella– dijo el besando mi cabeza.

–Bonito nombre– dijo el mesero.

Sonreí –Gracias–

El se giro a observar a Edward– Disfruten su noche–

Probé un poco más de la bebida.

–No tomes mucho Bella– me dijo Edward.

– ¿quieres bailar? – dije ignorando su pregunta.

El solo me cogió la mano y me llevo a la pista, los chicos estaban un poco distanciados pero casi los podía ver por la poca luz, sonaba a lo alto _"I know you want me" _de _Pitbull._

Bailamos al ritmo de la canción y yo reía como loca cuando él la cantaba en mi oído, sabía que era por las bebidas que me tome pero no me importaba, estaba disfrutando, me gire para quedar de espaldas a él y me bajaba al ritmo de la canción, debería de agradecerle a Rose, por enseñarme hace tiempo a bailar a si, a la tercera vez que subía sensualmente recargándome en el sentí su evitable problema, reí para mis adentros y me gire para encontrarme esa mirada color negro.

Sabía que lo que horita sentía no tenía nada que ver con su sed de mi sangre.

–Nos vamos –

El gruño en respuesta.

–Bueno nos quedamos– dije tomando su mano y llevándolo a nuestra mesa.

Cuando llegamos me senté y le pedí otro trago a Tony, me espere a que lo trajera y le agradecí, bebí un poco para luego Edward estampara sus labios con los míos, ¿Qué no puede esperar?

Sabía que había gente, pero todos estaban en lo suyo y además estábamos en una de las esquinas y solo los Cullen podrían vernos, y aunque Emmet se burlara el día de mañana, ese ya sería otro día. ¿Y por qué no intentarlo?

Seguí el ritmo de su beso y me fui parando poco a poco, el supuso lo que quería y me sentó sobre su regazo, bufe y me abrí para quedar con mis piernas a su lado, el gruño y me intento a acomodar de nuevo mas no lo deje, sin romper el beso, baje mis manos a su pantalón, desabroche el botón con éxito pero mis manos fueron aprisionadas por las suyas.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto

Sonreí –Creo que es obvio lo que quiero– dije volviendo a besarlo.

–Si quieres nos podemos ir–

–Quiero ahorita–

El negó–Bella–

–No me harás rogarte verdad–

El gruño y me dejo desabrochar el resto. Me mordí el labio y lo bese cuando deje salir su problema, me detuve al darme cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, traía aun mi ropa interior.

–Algún problema amor–

Lo mire, el sonreía orgullosamente, no entendí porque ya que no podría, pero luego vi lo que una de sus manos que no estaban sobre mi cintura tenia.

¡Era mi ropa interior! ¿Cuándo me la quito?

–Creo que no es momento para pensar eso amor–

Bufe no me gustaba que supiera con tan solo mirarme.

El me coloco mejor en posición y se coloco dentro de mí, suspire cuando lo sentí , dios no podía creer que yo hubiera ocasionado esto, y luego montármelo en un lugar público, bueno tan siquiera este tiene más privacidad que el aeropuerto, gemíamos sin parar y el solo gruñía, alguna vez me dijo que eso era algo monstruoso en el.

Aun sintiendo todas estas emociones, me acerque más a su oído donde lo mordí – Ese sonido me encanta– dije gimiendo.

El gruño–No sabes lo que me haces–

–Creo que si amor–

Llegamos junto a la cima y oí como el rompía algo, cuando pude recordar mi nombre, el ya me tenia acunada sobre su regazo, observe lo que había roto.

– ¡Mi bebida! –

El rio– Creo que eso ya no es importante cariño–

Sonreí –Puedo pedir otra–le dije

El negó –Has tomado mucho–

Yo hice un puchero– Veo que no me lo merezco–

Alguien rio. Emmet.

–Vaya pero si no se pudieron aguantar los conejos–

–Oh cállate oso– le dijo Rose.

Le mire agradecida. –Por su culpa tuvimos que salirnos por ahí– dijo Alice sonriendo.

Ugh –Lo siento Jazz–

El negó –Avisen para la otra–

–Culpa a las bebidas le dije–

–Entonces ya no tomaras–

Gemí–Solo una mas– dije al observar al mesero acercarse.

–De verdad no quieren nada chicos– les pregunto

Ellos volvieron a negar.

–Yo si – dije riéndome –Me puedes traer otra de esas– dije señalando la copa rota.

– ¿Se les cayo no? –

Asentí –Lo siento–

El se encogió de hombros –Siempre pasa–

Reí–Gracias – le grite cuando me dejo otra bebida.

–Oh adoro los Cabos–dijo Rose

–Tenemos que volver–

Asentí –Si que tenemos–

Las tres reímos, Alice tomo la copa que no estaba rota pero vacía y Rose la que estaba rota, las mire sin comprender.

–Brindemos– dijeron las dos.

Reí – ¿Por? –

–Los cabos Bella–

–Oh mejor – dijo Rose– _"Good Bye Cabo San Lucas"_ –

– ¿Eso? – dije riendo

Alice solo alzo su copa– Anda Bells–

Me encogí de hombros aun riendo– Vale–

–"_Good Bye Caboo San Lucas"_ –dije chocando mi copa con la de ellas, me tome todo lo que quedaba de una vez.

–Están locas– dijo Emmet

Jasper solo rio.

–Las perdimos– dijo mi Edward

No sé cuantas bebidas me bebí, pero solo sentí como me depositaban en mi cama nuevamente, me gire para observar a un Edward molesto a mi lado, todo me daba vueltas.

–Edward deja de moverte– le dije intentando tocarlo, pero había dos Edwards.

El me cogió mi mano bueno uno de ellos– Bella tomaste mucho–

–Lo siento, sabían buenas–

–Eso es lo único que dices–

Negué– ¿Qué tienes Edward? –

El solo bufo–Tú no tienes la culpa–

No comprendí –Mañana te explicare lo que hiciste – dijo fríamente.

–Pero– dije sintiéndome muy cansada

–Duerme Bella– pidió

Yo me recosté nuevamente – Tú no tienes la culpa– lo oí decir cuando me atrajo mas a él.

– ¿De qué? – no entendía nada.

–Nada Isabella– el si estaba enojado.

Le iba contesta pero empezó a tararear mi nana, me acurruque mas a el, y me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Bella POV**

– ¡Bella!– Escuche

Sentía algo que me movía suavemente el hombro. Gemí descontenta y me acurruque de nuevo contra la almohada, estaba congelada y realmente dura, pero desprendía un olor delicioso, la golpee un poco aun estando adormilada para suavizarla y escuche unas risas lejanas.

–Bellita...Bells...– Escuche de nuevo. ¿Quién demonios me llama Bellita? ¡Oh! Esperen, solo una no persona lo haría: Emmet.

–Déjenla dormir – aconsejo Rose, sonreí, si déjenme dormir. Volví a abrazar a la dura almohada.

–Si no la despertamos nuestro Eddie se enojara más- Reprocho Emmet.

–Emmet, no me digas Eddie- Dijo Edward malhumorado. Pude sentir el odio en su voz. De pronto una ola de calma me golpeo y me sentí mas relajada. Jasper pensé.

–Enserio chicos, si no se callan se irán corriendo– amenazo Rose. Emmet rio

–Pero bebé– trato de decirle.

–Pero nada Em- dijo dando por terminada la discusión.

–Alice. ¿Podrías ayudarme? –pregunto Edward.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle Alice, me fui estirando y abriendo los ojos, para encontrarme con mi almohada, no era nada más ni nada menos que la cintura de Edward, yo estaba prácticamente sobre él.

– ¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas Bella Durmiente-Se burlo Emmet, yo solo sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. ¡Que vergüenza!

– ¿Donde estamos?–pregunté -con mi voz aun ronca y restregándome los ojos- Percatándome que no estaba en el hotel. En realidad, solo veía el desierto pasar y cactus por los lados de la carretera.

–Oh, quisimos adelantarnos, mientras dormías– dijo Jasper, que solo veía a Edward de una manera ¿Nerviosa?

Entonces me di cuenta de que, aun estaba sentada en su regazo. Vi que todos seguian con sus actividades, Jazz y Alice estaban viendo una película, Emmet manejaba y Rose sostenía morosamente su mano.

Me gire lentamente, pero creo que mejor no lo hubiera hecho, el hermoso rostro de Edward estaba totalmente petrificado, su mandíbula estaba mas marcada y que decir de esa pequeña arruguita que se le hacia cuando se enfadaba, comprendí que ese "algo" que le hacía enfadar era yo.

Sin discutir me quise bajar de su regazo para sentarme, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él adivino lo que planeaba y coloco sus frías manos sobre mi playera negra -que hacia juego con el short blanco, de seguro Alice se divirtió conmigo jugando a la Barbie Bella mientras dormía-

– ¿Que acaso no estas cómoda?– preguntó con su voz monótona. Me tense, pero tan pronto como lo hice sentí como me relajaba, mire a Jasper sobre mi hombro, se veía nervioso.

Edward seguía mirándome como si yo fuera otra persona que en lugar de su esposa.

– ¿Bella?– me dijo esperando una respuesta.

–Si, lo estoy – respondí con mi voz temblando. ¡Estúpida! Porque no puedo mantenerme serena igual que el o mejor, porque simplemente no lo ignoro y evitamos esta pequeña discusión. La verdad no tengo idea de que hice.

Edward solo sonrío complacido. ¿De que? No tengo idea y esa sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con mi sonrisa torcida, esa era mas falsa que nada.

–Bien– dijo con su voz fría y me sentó, un poco brusco a mi parecer si me lo preguntan, al lado de él, pero sin mantener ningún contacto físico.

Trate de mirarlo fríamente, cómo el lo hacia, pero era casi imposible mirar a mi Dios griego así, cada vez que lo veo lo único que siento es amor y en este momento una ira, desconcierto por su rechazo.

Pero ¿Qué demonios hice? No logro entenderlo, no hice nada, ¿Verdad? Claro que si es verdad, solo tome unas cuantas copitas de mas y una, mmm, como se llamaba, algo en la playa y no se que, en fin esa, si que me gusto, y que decir de la que traía mango, bueno en realidad todas tenían ¿no? Por algo el bar tiene ese nombre jaja. Ok creo que me estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué hice para que me rechazara y me tratara así? A mi respuesta Jasper mando otra ola de calma, y por lo que veo a estado haciendo eso todo el rato, que simplemente no puede ignorar mi ansiedad o el enojo del idiota que tengo por esposo.

–Jasper, si vuelves hacer eso, tú serás quien se irá corriendo – le amenazo Rose.

–Al fin – susurre.

Pero claro, como siempre olvidé que ellos me pueden oír. Edward se giro a verme al igual que los otros pero claro él con el rostro confundido y si, aun enojado.

–Lo siento Bella.

Me encogí de hombros y mire los cactus pasar, uno tras otro. ¡Que emocionante! Sin poder evitarlo comencé a divagar, sobre que demonios hice para que mí "querido" esposo estuviera tan frio y distante conmigo.

– ¡Bella!– saludo Alice, que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el asiento de enfrente. Le trate de sonreír.

– ¿Tienes hambre verdad?– Preguntó. Como respuesta mi estomago hizo acto de presencia reclamando comida.

–Bien, por que nos pararemos para que compremos algo para ti ¿Quieres desayunar o simplemente comprarte algo de camino?- Me mordí el labio

– ¿Les molesta si como aquí?-Pregunte. Escuche a Edward resoplar, cerré mis ojos en señal de dolor y los abrí cuando sentí de nuevo una ola calma por parte de Jasper.

–No hay problema. Además tenemos que comprar algo para el camino, ya que llegaremos tarde a Santiago– Dijo Alice

– ¿Santiago?– pregunte desconcertada. Ella asintió

–Es un pueblo hermoso, te encantara- Me afirmo.

–Ok– dije, desviando mi vista hacia la ventana. De nuevo. La verdad no me importaba ya el lugar.

Nos paramos en una tienda llamada Seven. Raro nombre. Alice me bajo casi arrastrándome y desgraciadamente roce mi cuerpo con el de Edward, tuve que brincar para poder psar, ya que el joven no se molesto en moverse.

Los chicos se quedaron en la camioneta, ya que necesitaban "sentirse hombres" rodé los ojos al ver a Emmet en su pose machista, estaba en la puerta del lado derecho que es donde se encontraba Jasper y atrás de él estaba Edward. Alice y Rose me tomaron de la mano y me encaminaron hacia adentro de la tienda, las chicas se fueron a las golosinas, y escogieron varias, como sabia que eran para mi, fui hacia ellas.

–Esa no le gusta- Escuche decir a Alice

–Tiene razón, odio las pasas- Musite arrugando la nariz. Rose solo las devolvió a su lugar y yo fui hacia la área de la cocina a ver que comida. Pedí solo un burrito de papa.

–No comerás solo eso- Negué y ella bufo sabiendo que le respondería.

–Comeré lo que traen ahí– dije señalando las bolsas.

Alice solo se encogió de hombros y pago, ya que a mi se me había olvidado el dinero, cuando ya vieron que yo no necesitaba nada mas, Alice dejo todo en una de las tantas mesas que había dentro del local y se dirigió hacia uno de los baños a retocarse el maquillaje y no se que mas, pero de algo estaba segura era que no era para usarlos.

Rose se sentó en una de las sillas y yo la imite, sentándome a su lado, estábamos enfrente del mueble donde colocan las revistas, jugué un rato con mis dedos provocando que un sonido desafinado se escuchara suavemente, cuando me arte, fui hacia las revistas y estuve ojeando cada una hasta que vi una que me gusto, mire a Rose para pedirle el favor de comprármela. Ella asintió y me extendió su brazo dándome a entender que ella se encargaría, se la di mientras yo veía otras revistas.

Toc Toc Toc.

¿Que diablos era eso?

Alce mi vista y vi a Emmet con su cara pegada al vidrio y haciéndome muecas graciosas y apachurrando sus labios contra el vidrio, la gente que pasaba por atrás de mi, se reía. Yo le saque la lengua y el puso un puchero, que en verdad le funcionaba, reí otra vez pero alguien, una risa suave y frágil se rio conmigo.

Voltee a mis lados pero no vi a nadie, de nuevo esa risa, baje mi vista hacia mis pies y me encontré una nena sentada con una revista llamada Princesas, viendo a Emmet que aun se encontraba haciendo muecas. Emmet dijo adiós con la mano y se regreso a la camioneta que hasta ahora me había percatado de que estaba enfrente de mí.

La niña se giro a verme y me sonrío provocando que dos adorables hoyuelos se formaran al lado de sus mejillas.

– ¡Hola!–saludo de pie brincando. Me recordó a Alice.

–Hola pequeña- Le devolví el saludo. Ella arrugo su pequeña frentecita.

–No soy pequeña – dijo negando y haciendo morritos caminando hacia atrás. Yo me coloque a su altura, de afuera nos podían ver.

–Oh perdone señorita- Un sentimiento de ternura invadió mi cuerpo.

– ¡Estas perdonada!– exclamo sonriendo

– Soy Bella y ¿tu eres…?– Le pregunte. Ella sonrió apenada

–Mamá no me deja hablar con extraños- Yo hice un mohín

–Pero que lista señorita desconocida para mi-La niña se llevo sus manitas a su boca y rio

–Ambas somos desconocidas-Replico ella. Las dos reímos.

–Lo siento señorita, espero que Lizzy no le haya causado problemas –dijo una señora que se situaba al lado de la niña- Me apresure a negar.

–Es una niña adorable- Le dije, Lizzy rio y la señora me sonrió agradecida

– ¿Usted tiene hijos?– pregunto. Volví a negar

–No, mi esposo y yo no…ejem-Me aclare la garganta -no, no podemos tener…hijos–respondí un tanto incómoda

–Pero no hace falta –Aclare rápidamente. Ella me miro apenada y miro a su hija

–Despídete de la señorita, tu papá se molestara- La niña asintió

–Adiós Bella–dijo besando mi mejilla y saliendo con su mamá por las puertas de la tienda. Las vi como se acercaban a un señor de la misma edad de la señora, ella le dio un casto beso y él las ayudo a subir al auto a ambas, sonreí ante esa tierna escena.

– ¡Listo! – dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada a mi lado.

–Ok vámonos – dijo Rose parándose del asiento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llego. Ella me miro y me extendió la bolsa de la revista y me arrebato las que tome de ellas. Antes de que saliéramos de la tienda la mire y le susurre aunque sabia que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

– ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

–Claro Bella-dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

–Puedo irme un rato adelante– Ella asintió.

Llegamos a la camioneta y ahora Jasper y Edward estaban hasta tras, Rose y Alice en medio, Emmet seguiría manejando y yo en el asiento del copiloto.

Comí lentamente oyendo la música rara de Rose, ya que se habían propuesto pasar cada quien oyendo una hora sus canciones preferidas, a mi casi no me gustaba la electrónica, la música de Rose era demasiado ruidosa. Cuando acabe Alice me paso una bolsa para la basura, eche todo y la coloque a mis pies, cuando paso la hora de Rose, le tocaba ya a Emmet.

–Bella, pon el disco de color verde- Asentí y lo coloque en el reproductor y la música de Emmet nos envolvió.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí_

_Somos una familia feliz_

_Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso_

_Te diré mi cariño es para ti._

_Barney es un dinosaurio_

_Que vive en nuestra mente_

_Y cuando se hace grande_

_Es realmente sorprendente._

Reí al escuchar la música de Emmet, era obvio. Cantamos el resto de las canciones hasta que Alice nos aviso que faltaban 5 minutos para que le tocara a alguien mas, Emmet hizo un mohín y yo me uní a él, de verdad que necesitaba distraerme.

–Ni modo hermanita. No nos quieren- Dijo con pesar. Volví a reír

–Es verdad Em. Creo que nos odian. – dije dirigiéndome solamente a alguien que me ignoraba. El solo negó y se aclaro la garganta de manera ruidosa.

–Bien, llego el momento de la mejor canción de la historia hasta ahora...–El iba a continuar con su monologo pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

– ¡YA! Emmet ponla-El solo bufo

–Arruinan nuestra diversión –dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

–Emmet, se acaban los minutos- Aviso Alice

–Ya voy, ya voy...Preparada para la mejor canción- Asentí curiosa.

–¿Segura Estas lista?- Volvió a preguntar

–Si Emmet ya ponla- El solo rio y le dio play al reproductor. ¿Qué podría ser? Era Emmet, nuca sabía que esperar.

_¿Están listos chicos?_

_¡Si capitán! Estamos listos_

– ¡Mas fuerte!– dijo riendo Emmet, le seguí la corriente.

_No los escucho_

_¡Si capitán estamos listos!_

_Uhhhh_

_Vive en una piña de bajo del mar_

_Bob Esponja_

Alice, Jasper y Rose se unieron a nuestro precioso canto. Pero él no y ni quise mirar por el espejo. No quería ver más odio, sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano y me la apretaba cariñosamente, voltee a ver a Emmet agradecida y seguí cantando.

_Su cuerpo absorbe y sin explotar_

_Bob Esponja_

_El mejor amigo que podrías desear_

_Bob Esponja_

_Y como un pez es fácil flotar_

_Bob Esponja…Bob Esponja_

_Él es Bob… ¡Esponja!_

–Eso estuvo divertido

–Si–dije con mi voz ronca por gritar.

–Ten – Alice me extendió una botella de agua –Sabia que la necesitarías. Le sonreí

–Gracias

–Ok y ahora ¿A quien le toca?– pregunto Jasper.

Negué. No tenia idea.

Nadie hablo, así que me gire para ver a las chicas, pero supe a quien le tocaba, Edward le extendía un CD a Alice que lo tomo sin rechistar, Edward solo levanto su vista y me volvió a mirar con esa mirada fría que muy pocas veces la usaba conmigo.

Tome el Cd con manos temblorosas y lo puse en el reproductor. La música de Claro de Luna empezó a sonar llenando el ambiente de suaves y agradables melodías a piano.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y me dedique a mirar en frente, estaba aburrida, nadie hablaba, era como si cuando hablaras una bomba estallaría, sin mas aviso.

– ¿Que piensas Bella? - Salte al escuchar a Rose tan cerca de mi y luego estaba con su cabeza en medio.

–Nada- Ella me miro incrédula.

–Cosas Rose- Respondí de manera indiferente.

–Ah bueno, entonces no lo hagas – dijo señalando a Jasper. Mire a Jasper y le sonreí apenada, el se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con su celular.

– ¿Cuanto falta Emmet? –pregunte. El negó.

–No te diré- Afirmó

– ¿Por?

–Luego dirás a cada 5 minutos... ¿Falta mucho? –dijo imitando mi voz patéticamente.

–De acuerdo, aun no te molestare con eso- Dije rodando los ojos.

El negó divertido. Me recosté de nuevo en el sillón y me deje llevar por el sonido de la música, muy a lo lejos escuchaba que hablaban.

–No deberías tratarla así. – decía Alice.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que? – reclamo Edward

–Es tu esposa – le recordó Rose.

–Y ella no estaba consiente de nada, Edward –le dijo enojado Jasper.

–No se metan –le contesto Edward ¿molesto?

Claro que estaba molesto, y eso no era todo a hora sumándole a eso, esta enojado, distante, amargado, solo conmigo.

–Duerme Bella– pidió Jasper mandándome una ola de calma.

Me acurruque en el sillón y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar de nuevo a la inconsciencia sin saber que sucedió. ¿Pero que demonios hice? Me volví a preguntar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**Edward POV**_

–Eres un idiota.

Rodee los ojos. Mientras me dedicaba a observar por la ventana. Mi Bella no tenía ni 5 minutos -realmente- dormida y Rose no desaprovechaba ni un minuto en insultarme.

Claro el resto de mis hermanos no se quedaba atrás.

"Te pasaste hermanito" pensó Emmet que se dedicaba a vernos por el pequeño espejo de retrovisor.

"Eres un completo idiota. Ella no tiene la culpa" otra vez insultándome Rosalie.

Alice me golpeo la cabeza, se encontraba de rodillas sobre el sillón.

"No dejare que la lastimes de nuevo" me advirtió para luego sentarse.

Jasper mando una ola de calma. Otra vez.

Le gruñí. –Deja de hacer eso.

–Es cierto Jasper, me estas hartando. – le dijo Rose.

El solo volvió a mandar otra ola. – Bella está inquieta. – dijo señalándola.

Mi Bella se encontraba con su cabeza reposada en la guantera del medio de la camioneta -Alice le había puesto una almohada para que ella estuviera cómoda- mi pequeña se encontraba, con su seño fruncido y gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

–Emmet cambia el disco.

–Eddie deja escuchar la música hippie de Alice.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada. –Mi música no es hippie.

Rodee los ojos. –Emmet cambia el disco y pon uno mío. – le explique.

–A ti ya te toco Eddie.

Le gruñí. –Emmet cambia el maldito disco para que Bella no tenga pesadillas. – dije entre dientes.

Emmet solo me miro.

–Hazlo Emmet. –le dijo Rose que gracias a Dios me comprendía.

El asintió y empezó a cambiar el disco, lo coloco y me miro esperando que le dijera cual.

–La ultima.

Observe nuevamente a mi Bella, mientras su "nana" nos envolvía a todos. Ella se acurruco más contra la almohada y sonrió, era increíble como con una simple canción hacia que ella sonriera por mí, estuve observándola por un rato hasta que mis pensamientos se fueron a lo sucedido de la anterior noche.

¿Cómo es posible? Mi Bella era la más inocente y pura que haya conocido en mi vida, la chica humana que me conquisto sin siquiera proponérselo -nada que ver con su sangre-. Pero ella, Bella no espero, simplemente un par de bebidas y sacaron a la verdadera Bella.

¡Claro! Por eso dicen que las personas cuando están con alcohol en sus venas dicen la verdad.

Y la verdad lo que escuche de ella, sus gestos y acciones.

Me dejaron todo claro.

–_Oh vamos Edwardcito, eres muy muy guapo quien no se podrá fijar en alguien como tu.– decía Bella mientras tomaba otra copa, ya llevaba varias._

–_Bella deja de tomar estas delirando. – le pedí al ver que no se podía ni poner en pie._

_Ella se sacudió tratando de quitarse de mi agarre, la solté para que después ella se tambaleara y se tropezará con alguien que pasaba a su lado. _

_Ese chico la sostuvo antes que yo. _

–_Se encuentra bien señorita._

_Ella asintió sonriendo. –Gracias caballero._

_El muchacho sonrió y veía a Bella como si se acababa de ganar un gran premio, ni quise meterme en sus pensamientos por miedo a matarlo aquí mismo. El solo se despidió de Bella y se fue._

_Maldita la hora en que mis hermanos se fueron a caminar por la playa._

–_Bella._

_Ella se giro a verme, nuevamente estaba sentada a mi lado, y con otra copa. _

–_Sera mejor irnos. – le dije_

_Ella negó. –Eddie no seas anticuado aun no amanece._

–_Estas muy tomada Bella._

–_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. No. No. – dijo moviendo su cabeza desaprobatoriamente. –Aparte de anticuado eres amargado._

_Bufe. Mi pequeña estaba delirando._

–_¿Sabes qué? –me pregunto._

–_Que amor._

_Ella sonrió. –Tenía razón Emmet._

–_¿En?–la incite a continuar y trate de quitarle su bebida. _

–_Estas chapeado a la antigua. _

_¿Chapeado? Tratarla como una dama era estar fuera de moda._

–_En serio Eddie, aburres. –dijo simplemente para volver a beber de su bebida._

_Aburres...Aburres...Aburres..._

_Edward tranquilízate, ella solo está tomado. Ella no esta consiente._

–_Bueno Eddie, vámonos._

_Por fin. _

–_Pero ve a buscar a los demás._

–_Ellos se pueden ir después._

_Ella hizo un puchero. –No. Si yo me voy, que también ellos se vayan._

_Solo podría sacarla de aquí sin hacer un escándalo con mis hermanos. Asentí. _

–_Vamos a buscarlos._

_Ella negó. –Yo me quedo._

–_No te dejare sola aquí._

–_Pues no nos vamos._

–_Bella acompáñame. _

–_Que no._

_Suspire rendido. –Solo no te muevas de aquí ¿De acuerdo?– pregunte_

_Ella asintió y volvió a beber de su bebida. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui en busca de mis hermanos._

_Busque a mis hermanos por casi una hora, los buscaba entre los pensamientos de los humanos, y supe que se encontraban en el muelle. No podía correr a mi velocidad así que empecé a correr a ritmo humano. _

–_Chicos. –les dije cuando los vi a los cuatro sentados con sus pies de fuera._

_Ellos se levantaron. –¿Y Bella? – pregunto Rose._

–_Se quedo en el bar._

–_¡La dejaste sola!– Gritó._

–_Ella no quiso venir y...–diablos porque fui tan idiota._

–_Oh por dios. – Alice se encontraba con su vista perdida. _

_Varias imágenes acudieron a mí. ¡Bella! Ella en manos de otro, bailando, besándose y ese pedazo de imbécil, prácticamente está teniendo sexo con ella en medio de la pista._

–_¿Que sucede?– pregunto Emmet._

_Me deje caer. _

–_Edward, levántate. No es momento para tus dramas hay que ir por ella._

–_Alguien nos va a decir que sucede._

_Alice solo empezó a correr mientras nos decía en un susurro a todos._

–_Bella está engañando a Edward._

–_¿Qué? – pregunto Rose corriendo._

–_No lo está engañando. Solo son las bebidas._

–_Te dije que la cuidaras. – me reprocho Jasper._

–_Ella no hace caso. – me excuse._

–_Eres un idiota Edward. – dijo Rose._

_Vale había sido un idiota en dejarla, pero quería sacarla de ahí sin armar un escándalo. _

_Pero. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Bella está en manos de otro, alguien la está tocando y ese alguien no soy yo. _

_Llegamos al bar en poco tiempo, rápidamente la busque con la mirada, en efecto, estaba en la pista, bailando, con un desconocido. Me hice paso entre la gente y la tome de su hombro, ella me miro para luego voltearse y darle un beso a ese chico._

_Me quede estático._

–_Suéltame. – me dijo cuando pude reaccionar y separarla de las manos de él._

_No conteste. Solo la cargue sobre mi hombro._

–_Hey bájame. – reprocho._

–_Imbécil, te dije que me bajaras. – pataleaba._

_De un momento a otro se quedo quieta, observe que se había quedado dormida. _

–Edward. – susurro Bella en sueños sacándome de mis pensamientos volviéndome a la realidad.

Una realidad dolorosa.

La observe. Su frente estaba un poco arrugada, quise acercarme y frotar esas pequeñas arruguitas que se formaron. Pero no. De solo pensar que ella había disfrutado de otros labios y caricias que no eran lo que yo le daba.

Suspire derrotado.

–Ella no tiene la culpa. – me recordó Alice.

–Tú la viste.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Pero no está en sus cinco sentidos, Edward.

–Edward. Te amo. – susurraba mi Bella.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse. Si tanto me amaba… ¿porque lo hizo?

De repente ella se comenzó a mover inquieta. –No te vayas. – sollozo.

No pude más. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar.

–Emmet detén la camioneta.

El solo me miro sin comprender y se estaciono en un pequeño espacio que daba la carretera para descansar. Ante las miradas de confusión de mis hermanos incluso de Alice. Me pase al asiento de adelante y me baje de la camioneta, abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto y la baje con cuidado y me senté de nuevo en el asiento tercero para acostarla.

–Pon de nuevo su canción. –le dije a Emmet pero antes de que este la pusiera Rose -que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto- ya la estaba buscando.

Su "nana" nos inundo de nuevo. Bella se apretó más contra mí, mientras yo la tenia abrazada.

–No me dejes. – volvió a sollozar en sueños.

–Nunca amor. Nunca. – dijé mientras empezaba a tararear su nana.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Bella POV_**

_Estaba sentada sobre una mesa circular, estaba delineando las orillas de mi bebida._

"_No te muevas de aquí" escuche como una voz aterciopelada me hablaba._

_Me gire para ver quien era, y no había nadie. _

_En su lugar varias personas desconocidas pasaban por mi mesa, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que retumbaba por todo el antro._

_Bebí un poco más y un chico moreno se acerco a mi mesa._

_El ambiente cambio, me encontraba bailando con el mismo muchacho, para después empezar a bailar un poco mas sensual junto con el, de pronto, unas manos frías me sostienen, yo abro la boca un par de veces y no escucho mi voz. _

_Me cargan sobre el hombro de algo frío y empiezo a patalear. _

_Para después caer en la inconciencia._

Me empecé a remover.

¿Eso era lo que paso? ¿Por eso estaba enojado Edward conmigo?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para después cerrarlos otra vez, un rayo de sol me dio directo en la cara.

Me moví un poco más y roce algo frío.

Supuse que me encontraba en la habitación del hotel, de seguro ya habíamos llegado a "Santiago" y yo ni en cuenta.

Bostecé y me talle los ojos mientras me empezaba a levantar.

-Buenos tardes Bella durmiente.

Gemí. -Hola Emmett.- salude abriendo los ojos.

No estaba en la habitación del hotel, sino en el interior de la camioneta.

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunto Jasper que estaba en el asiento del medio junto con Alice.

Rose manejaba y Emmett miraba la revista que yo compre.

-Eh bien, ¿donde estamos? - pregunte viendo hacia mi lado izquierdo y ver que estábamos todavía cruzando el desierto.

_-_Falta menos de una hora para que lleguemos.- contesto Alice.

Asentí mientras miraba por la ventana.

Si lo que soñé paso en realidad, entonces ¿Por que lo hice?

Me lleve las manos a mi cara y me la talle.

Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa. Aparte de morderme el labio.

-¿Estas bien?

Me sobresalte al escuchar su voz tan cerca.

Edward estaba sentado a mi derecha, inclinado hacia mí.

Asentí incapaz de articular palabra.

Rose o Emmett de seguro me habían cambiado al quedarme dormida.

Edward no dijo nada, solo me miraba algo diferente a como antes en la mañana, esta vez sus ojos no tenían esa indiferencia con la que me miro, si no que parecían normales.

Desvíe mi mirada de el, y mire el asiento de en frente, mire esa tela de piel color caqui como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

¿Como explicarme con el si no tengo idea de por que hice lo que hice?

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración, quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo sentía, que no quería hacer lo que hice, que esas bebidas sacaron a la Bella que prácticamente dudaba que existía dentro de mi.

Pero sobre todo.

Sobre todo quería decirle que lo amaba, y que más que nada lo sentía demasiado.

**_Edward POV_**

Mi Bella se encontraba encorvada con sus manos reposadas en su regazo y sus ojos cerrados.

Se mordía el labio constantemente mientras su seño se fruncía cada vez más que antes.

"_Edward"_ Jasper me miraba por sobre su hombro. _"Ella se siente confundida"_

Deje escapar un suspiro, no era la única.

"_Dile que la amas"_ pensó mandándome un ola de animo.

Quise reír, no necesitaba sus olas para atreverme a besarla.

Bella suspiro haciendo que volteara a verla. Tenía su pequeña nariz arrugada y la movía a los lados en ocasiones, pude oler el olor a sal que se empezaba a formar dentro de sus ojos.

-Bella.- la llame.

Ella suspiro y movió la cabeza hacia los lados. -Mande.- contesto mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate, algo rojos.

Extendí mis brazos y ella frunció el seño. -Ven aquí. - dije mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba.

Ella reposo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y soltó un sollozo.

Idiota. Idiota. Me reprendí mentalmente.

Le había hecho tanto daño con mi indiferencia, jure que nunca le iba hacer daño, no después de todo lo que pasamos por abandonarla.

La cargue y la puse sobre mi regazo mientras ella enteraba su cara en mi cuello. Deje que se desahogara mientras le acariciaba su espalda.

-Tranquila.- le susurre.

-OH Edward.- sollozo mientras sentía sus temblores contra mi cuerpo. -Lo siento tanto.

-¡Jasper!- le sisee a mi hermano.

¿Por que no usa su poder cuando se necesita?

Sentí como mandaba un par de olas de calma, ella empezó a calmarse poco a poco.

Bella alzo su cabeza y me miro mientras veía a los lados como buscando algo.

-Ten Bella.- Alice le extendió una servilleta.

Bella solo la tomo y se limpio las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz mientras se ponía roja.

A ella no le gustaba hacer cosas de humanos frente a nosotros.

-Bella.- la gire para que me viera a los ojos. -Te amo. - le dije mientras le sonreía.

Ella me miro y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar otra vez.

Acerque su rostro y roce sus labios con los míos. Una lagrima callo por su rostro, la borre con mis labios y empecé a rebatirle besos por toda su cara.

-Ya no llores. Lo siento.

Ella negó. -Yo no...

-Te amo. - la interrumpí.

-Edward...Yo...-iba a interrumpirla nuevamente y ella me callo llevando un par de dedos a mis labios, sonreí y los bese. -Lo siento. -susurro.

-No supe lo que...

-Olvídalo. ¿Si?- le pregunte mirándola através de mis pestañas.

Ella abrió la boca para después cerrarla. La deslumbre.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y el de ella. UNI mis labios con los de ella mientras pasaba mis manos por sus mejillas y cintura.

-No hagas eso. -pidió separándose de mi.

Arquee una ceja mientras le sonreí. -¿Besarte?

Ella rodó los ojos. Sabía que se refería a que la deslumbre.

-Bueno si no puedo besarte, entonces ¿Puedo hacer esto?- le pregunte empezando a morder su labio.

Bella rió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Edward.- me reprendió.

-Ummm...- murmure volviendo a morderlo sin lastimarla.

-Ya para.- pidió cuando me dirigía a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. -¡Edward!- soltó entre risas y ponía sus manos sobre mi pecho, tratando de detenerme.

-Ey Eddie que le haces a mi hermanita.- se burlo Emmett ocasionando las risas de mis hermanos y un sonrojo de parte de mi Bella.

Rodee los ojos.

-No molestes.- le dije. -Entonces ¿Puedo besarla señorita?

-OH Jazz, Ed suena como a ti.

Bufe. -Señorita, estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Es cierto mi Alice.

Bella los miro y esos dos se estaban viendo a los ojos.

-¿Señorita?- pregunte para llamar su atención.

Ella me miro de reojo ya que estaba viendo a mis hermanos.

-Dime lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos. -le pidió Alice a Jasper.

Bella soltó una risita.

Tome su mentón y la gire para que me observara.

-¿Edward?

**_Bella POV_**

No me contesto.

Edward solo me beso apasionadamente, suspire contra sus labios y le correspondí.

¿Así nomas me perdonara y ya? ¡Por dios! Lo engañe prácticamente y el no me hace nada mas que besarme y decirme que lo olvide.

Ahora si entiendo las palabras que el me repetía tiempo atrás: No te merezco.

Si, por que no lo merezco ¿Qué hombre soporta que su mujer se vaya con otro? Ninguno.

Y a pesar de todo, Edward esta aquí, conmigo. Bueno no es que me fuera a dejar abandonada en los Cabos, pero de todos modos, él esta aquí, a mi lado y me dice que me ama.

-Eh tortolitos parad. - Escuche como se burlaba Emmett.

Bufe, y me separe para mi sorpresa de Edward para voltear a ver a Emmett.

-¡Cállate!

El solo rió.

-¡Bella hemos llegado! - canturreo Alice.

Mire hacia el frente y pude ver como se perdía el leteo de "Bienvenidos a Santiago, B.C.S."

-Alice ¿Hacia donde me dirijo?- le pregunto Rose que se había estacionado.

La carretera daba hacia dos direcciones, una decía zona hotelera y otra tenia un letrero con imágenes de una pirámide, una palmera -que significaba que había una playa-, y una iglesia.

-A la izquierda Rose.

-Bien.

Observe el pueblo mientras pasábamos, era algo rustico, pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, había personas caminando -entre ellas muchos estadounidenses- había tiendas para comprar recuerdos, que los que podía distinguir eran juguetes de madera con el nombre del pueblo grabado sobre ellos.

Rose estaciono la camioneta y se empezaron a bajar, yo espere a que Jasper y Alice se bajaran para poder inclinar el asiento y así bajar. Edward me ayudo a bajarme.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunte viendo hacia los lados.

Varias personas que pasaban por donde estábamos se nos quedaban viendo, más bien a los chicos.

-Ey enana, por que no fuimos primero al hotel. -quiso saber Emmett.

Alice aplaudió. -Eso es por que no nos vamos a quedar en un hotel.

-¿¡Qué! - pregunte.

Ella debe estar bromeando.

Alice sonrío. -Iremos a recorrer el pueblo, miren.-dijo apuntando hacia el horizonte. -Ya esta atardeciendo.

-Pero ¿Donde dormiremos? - pregunto Emmett.

Reí. -Emmett tu no duermes.

El sonrío. -Pero fingiremos hacerlo ¿Verdad bebe? - pregunto haciéndole ojitos a Rose.

Rodee los ojos, ya sabia a que se refería con "dormir".

-Alice y entonces donde dormirá Bella. - le pregunto Edward.

Emmett bufo. -Tú ni la dejas dormir.

Me ruborice ya que una pareja se nos quedo viendo.

-Emmet. Callate quieres. - le pedi.

-En la camioneta. -dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Haber genial, y ¿Donde demonios me bañare? - pregunte.

-Ash. -se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia los lados. -Mira Bella, hoy iremos a recorrer el pueblo y cuando terminemos.- me hablo como si fuera un bebe. -Nos subiremos al carro y nos iremos a la siguiente ciudad ¿Captas?

Rodee los ojos. -Lo que tú digas enana.

-Bien, ahora iremos a que comas algo. -dijo cogiendo una de mis manos y empezando a caminar.

Mire a Edward y el solo se encogió de hombros.

Iba a llamarle cuando sentí como otra persona me cojia la mano libre.

-Hoy es día de chicas. -Rose me sonrío mientras caminaba junto con nosotras.

-¿día? Dirás noche. -dije al ver que el sol se empezaba a esconder.

Ella solo rodó los ojos.

Alice se dirigió a un puesto al aire libre -pero con techo- y nos sentamos en una mesa libre que había al lado de donde debía de haber una ventana.

-¿Que quieren de comer? - pregunto un señor de unos treinta.

Me encogí de hombros. -¿Alguna recomendación?

El sonrío. -Mariscos.

-Eso quiero.

-¿y ustedes? - les pregunto.

Ellos negaron. -¿Y de beber?

-Una jarra para todos de coca-cola.

-En seguida se los traigo. -dijo para ir a colgar la orden en una rueda giratoria, para que el chef la viera y claro la hiciera.

Suspire mientras me recargaba en la silla, y pasaba mi vista a los chicos.

Alice, me había sentado en medio de ella y de Rose y en frente de rostros estaban los chicos.

Le sonreí a Edward que desde que se sentó no me había dejado de mirar.

E inmediatamente mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono rojizo que odio.

El rió mientras estiraba su mano para coger la MIA por arriba de la mesa.

-Oye amor. -Jasper jugaba también con las manos de Alice. -¿Ya sabes a donde vamos después de esto?

Alice asintió de lo más contenta. -Iremos a una misión.

-¿Un supermercado? -pregunte confusa.

-Es una iglesia antigua Bella. -me dijo Jasper viendo un libro pequeño. -Y por lo que dice aquí es la mas antigua de todo baja California sur.

-Súper veremos rocas oxidadas. -Emmet y sus comentarios.

Bufe. -Si tu no quieres verlos, te quedas afuera y ya.

-Y que les parece si después vamos al zoológico.

Me atragante con mi bebida.

Alice me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo la mire agradecida.

-¿zoológico?- pregunte. -¡Yo quiero ir!

Los demás rieron a mi entusiasmo.

-OH la pequeña Bellita quiere ir a ver a los animales.

Gemí. -¡Cállate!

Emmett me ignoro. -Si quieres también te pido un babero.

-Edward. -gimotee viéndolo.

El me sonrío. -Cierra la boca Emmett. -dijo mientras le daba un zape.

Lo mire agradecida.

_~Minutos después~_

¡Demonios! Estoy llena, no vuelvo a comer tanto marisco en mi vida.

-Anda Bells apresura el paso. -dijo Alice mientras caminaba adelante de mi.

Gemí recargándome más en Edward y tratando inútilmente de apresurar mi paso.

-Deja te cargo.

Iba a protestar pero el se me adelanto cargándome sobre su espalda, pase mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El corrió y se acerco a los demás.

-¡Hola! -canturree.

Jasper rió junto con Emmett y las chicas negaron sonriendo.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto Edward.

Asentí contenta mientras entrábamos a la iglesia.

Tic...Toc...Tic...Toc...

Llevábamos una hora. ¡Una maldita hora! Dentro de la iglesia, yo aun estaba sobre la espalda de Edward. Alice parecía emocionada por ver la moda de antes, ya que la iglesia tenía fotos de cuando se inicio y sobre todo estaba viendo donde se vería mejor para tomar una foto.

Vale, el principio fue bueno, había algo...interesante en la arquitectura.

Pero... ¡Ya me quería ir!

Suspire contra el cuello de Edward, mientras esparcía un par de besos.

El se estremeció.

-Swan ¿Qué haces?- pregunto girando su cara hacia mi.

-¿Swan? Pense que era una Cullen. -dije fingiendo un mohín.

El sonrio. -Sra. Cullen ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?

Bese sus labios en respuesta.

Edward me correspondió para después apartarse de mí y ver hacia los lados.

¡Demonios! Sabía que algo estaba tramando, ya que su sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su perfecto rostro.

El me puso en el suelo y tomo una de mis manos.

-Edward.- le llame. -Estamos en una iglesia.

El hizo un hermoso puchero.

Negué sonriendo tomando su rostro entre mis manos. -No amor.

Edward acentúo más su puchero y me miro através de sus pestañas.

Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a revolotear, él sabia perfectamente lo que me provocaba.

Le di un casto beso y me aleje de el, para acercarme a los chicos.

-Bien hecho Bella.- me felicito Rose pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Me ruborice y desvíe la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? - pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ellos rieron. -Vamos al zoológico. -dijo Jazz mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¡Sii!- reí mientras caminábamos.

**_Edward POV_**

"_Vamos semental muévete"_

Mire a Rose que tenia una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Sonreí mientras iba a su lado y empezábamos a caminar.

"_Creí que lo iban hacer aquí"_

Negué yo también lo pensé, pero ¡Dios! Bella tenía razón estábamos en una iglesia.

Eso no estaría bien. Teniendo en cuenta la opinión de Bella claro.

-Me debo de preocupar. -comente viendo a Alice.

-¿Eh? - pregunto sin entender.

Negué. -Tu querido Jasper me robo a mi chica.

Jasper rió sabiendo que lo escuchaba.

-Tu Eddie te reclama. -le dijo a Bella ocasionando que esta volteara a verme.

Me guiño un ojo y se abrazo a Jasper.

-Ey cuida esas manos. -le grito Alice.

Nosotros reímos.

Llegamos a la entrada del zoológico y Alice nos obligo a tomarnos una foto afuera para que luego recordáramos.

-Bien, a donde vamos primero. - pregunto Bella mirando las tres direcciones que tenia el zoológico.

-Ven. -le dijo Jasper mientra se encaminaba a un puesto.

-Quiero un mapa. -pidió Jasper al encargado.

Este se lo dio y Jasper le dio un par de billetes.

-Bien, el zoológico lo cierran en dos horas.

Bella hizo un puchero. -Tan temprano.

-Bella son casi las 8. -le recordó Emmett viendo su celular.

-Jazz. ¿No alcanzaremos a recorrer todo? - le pregunto Bella.

Este negó y la abrazo.

-Ejemm. -carraspee.

Yo quería abrazarla.

-Alguien esta celoso. -canturreo Emmett.

Rodee los ojos. -Tú cállate. Jasper, hermano, me devuelves a mi chica.

Bella rió. -¿Celoso?

Negué. -Para nada.

Ella arqueo una ceja. -En ese caso, vamos Jazz. -dijo tomándolo de las manos y tomando una de las direcciones.

La vi viendo las diferentes aves, Jasper le decía como se llamaban y luego le explicaba como se reproducían, después la llevo al área de simios, y luego se adentraron al túnel acuático que había.

-No estarás celoso ¿verdad?- me pregunto Alice que caminaba a mi lado.

Negué viéndola de reojo- ¿Y tú?

Ella se rió. -Para nada. -dijo repitiendo mis mismas palabras.

Escuche como reía Bella, la vi y señalaba algo.

Ella se encontraba mirando a "Nemo".

-En serio Emmett. -le dijo entre risas Bella.

-Si tú te comiste uno hace rato.

Ella rió. -Em comí mariscos, cangrejos. -le empezó a decir.

El negó. -Te comiste a su papá.

-OH. -Un niño se les acerco. -¿Te comiste a Marlin? -le pregunto el niño a Bella.

-No...No...-dijo ella negando con las manos.

—¡Te comiste a Marlin!-chillo el niño

—No para nada mira, jamás dejaría a "Nemo" sin papa…-dijo Bella calmando al pequeño.

—Si-empezó Emmett-Nada mas se comió a "Doris"-rió.

—MATA PECEZ-grito el niño alejándose llorando…

—Emmett Cullen eres un...-empezó bella-déjame pensarlo eres un _IDIOTA_…-termino

—Bella cálmate-le dijo Jasper- ven según un guía un león y una leona están bueno tu ya sabes es algo impresionante de ver-dijo Jasper tocándole el cabello.

—¡Este…Jasper!-dije molesto.

**(Los * serán de las estrofas de la canción de Fanny Lu Celos…)N/B**

—*Celos de tus ojos, cuando miras a otra chica tengo celos, celos de tus manos cuando tocas ha otra chica tengo celos*-empezó a cantar Bella.

Alice y Rose la miraron y empezaron a cantarla bailando, uniéndose a Bella…

—*Cuando te encuentras con alguien, cuando caminas con alguien, cuando te siento feliz yo tengo celos tengo celos*-cantaron al unísono.

—*Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo, hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mío, hoy te daré todo mi amor, en un abrazo y tu prometerás que nunca mas, me aras sentir, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas nunca celos, de tu boca cuando besas a otra chica tengo celos, celos, celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos tengo celos, celos, cuando te miro a los ojos, cuando te siento a mi lado, cuando te veo marchar yo tengo celos tengo celos*-canto esta vez Bella y note que tenia muy buena voz….

—Ya, ya entendí…yo soy el celoso-dije sonriéndole a Bella torcidamente.

—Ja, ja…pobre Eddie en fin Bella cantas bien-dijo Jasper.

—Si muy bien-anime.

Bella se ruborizo al instante y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, algo me decía que planeaba tanto…

—Mmm...-ronroneó en mi oreja-recuérdame nunca mas cantar delante de nadie que no sea yo-me susurro para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

¡Maldición! Esa mujer me quería matar…

—Be…Bella-tartamudeé…donde ella empezó a besar mi cuello…

— ¿Sabes porque me gustan tanto los zoologicos?-pregunto de repente, dejándome ahí tremendamente excitado…

— ¿Por qué?-le pregunte, abrazándola por detrás, pegándome más de lo necesario.

—Lo acabo de olvidar-dijo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, reposando su cabeza en mi pecho…-Edward-gimió bajo en modo de replica.

—Shhh…déjate llevar…ya no estamos en una iglesia-le sonreí.

— ¿Mmm...? ¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo viendo hacia los lados. Mis hermanos se encontraban al final del tunel tomandose fotos.

Lo pensé un momento y no le conteste nada mas Salí corriendo ha velocidad vampiriza hacia una pequeña oficina abandonada que había visto mientras paseabamos por el zoologico, al parecer habían despedido al tipo que la ocupaba…

—¿Qué tienes planeado, corazón?-volvió a preguntar.

—Bella, si te digo perderíamos tiempo mejor te lo demuestro-dije y me abalancé sobre ella…

…besando su delicioso cuello y besándola lleno de lujuria, porque eso era lo que me provocaba esta mujer, eso y amor…

—Edward-gimió ella cuando me hundí en el escote de su blusa, lamiendo entre sus pechos, esquivando el molesto brassier…

La bese de nuevo esta vez la alce del suelo y ella enrollo mi cintura en sus piernas…empecé a caminar y la senté en un viejo escritorio…la deseaba tanto, que no pensaba coherentemente simplemente me dejaba llevar…siempre y cuando tenia cuidado.

Ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, metió su delicada mano dentro de ella cuando apenas faltaban 3 botones y empezó a acariciarme…

Bella empezó ha desabotonarme el pantalón sin romper nuestro beso desesperado, la detuve, quería empezar yo, quería ver su hermoso cuerpo, le desabotone el pantalón y se lo baje hasta que cayo al suelo…

—¡ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO!-afirme al ver su delicada y diminuta, tanguita de encaje rojo-Corrección ya estoy loco…pero por ti-dije para empezar a quitarle la blusa, llevándome con ella el brassier…

Me lamí los labios al ver sus excitados pechos, ella era mi heroína, una heroína que sin duda quería probar, aun fuera así, no lo pensé mucho y me lleve su pecho derecho a mi boca…lo empecé a succionar, saboreando su piel, su olor…su anatomía.

Bella con manos temblorosas, me bajo los pantalones, haciendo mas visible mi gran problema…

—Sabes-empezó con dificultad-quiero que me hagas tuya y que me lleves al cielo-okey definitivamente Bella quería comprobar que los vampiros si pueden morir de amor…

Cuando me di cuenta Bella empezó a acariciar mi erección, era maldición…deliciosa la sensación…

Me erguí un poco quedando junto a la altura de la entrepierna de Bella…

—Ábrete, mi amor-le dije y ella obedeció, separo las piernas enseñándome su diminuta tanga húmeda…demonios.

—Mmm…Estas tan húmeda-dije y empecé a lamer y a beber de sus jugos como si estuviera en un desierto, Bella era deliciosa…

—Edward…amor…Maldición ¡Dios! Edward me voy a venir-dijo con dificultad.

Por lo que empecé succionar su clítoris y en poco momentos pude saborear los jugos mas intimos de mi hermosa humana y sentir sus temblores…

—Edward te deseo ya-ordeno, levantando mi cabeza, para buscar mis labios…

—Siempre que quieras-fue mi respuesta y así de un solo movimiento entre en ella, asiéndola gemir y ami gruñir…

En ese momento no importaba nada, solo nosotros dos, en nuestra propia burbuja personal…yo aumentaba cada vez mas mis embestidas moderadamente…y sentía como cada vez mas Bella y yo estábamos a un paso mas de tocar la cima del cielo…

Bastaron unas embestidas mas para sentir como dolorosamente Bella apretaba mi miembro entre su cavidad y empezaba a gemir mi nombre y a temblar…eso me hizo a mi llegar al borde…así que también me vine…

Ella calmo su respiración y nuestras miradas se encontraron, el color ocre fundiéndose en el chocolate, porque éramos una sola persona…un solo corazón…una sola alma…

Y no importaba si ella me habia engañado sin estar conciente...Solo importaba que ella me amaba con la misma fuerza que yo...

_N/A: sharon :)) me ayudo bastante en este capitulo...GRacias!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**Edward POV**_

_Ella calmo su respiración y nuestras miradas se encontraron, el color ocre fundiéndose en el chocolate, por que éramos una sola persona...un solo corazón...una sola alma...Y no importaba si ella me habia engañado sin estar conciente...Solo importaba que ella me amaba con la misma fuerza que yo..._

Mire con intensidad esos ojos que tanto amaba y ella sonrio sonrojandose en el proceso.

-No hagas eso. -reclamó.

Sonrei mostrando mis hoyuelos. -¿Qué amor? - le pregunté mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas.

Mi esposa solo bajo su mirada hacia el lugar donde le acariciaba. Levanto una de sus manos y la puso encima de la mia.

"_Edward" _escuche el pensamiento de Alice. _"Salgan de ahi ya van a cerrar el Zoologico"_

Bufe mientras separaba nuestras intimidades, mi amor protesto quejandose. Bese su frente y empeze a recojer nuestras ropas. Ambos nos vestimos en silencio, lanzandonos miradas de vez en cuando. Su rubor no habia desaperecido, me encantaba ver el efecto que tenia sobre ella e incluso la verdad admito que mi ego crece cada vez que la escucho gritar mi nombre cuando hacemos el amor.

-Ya nos vamos. -Dijo terminandose de vestir.

Asenti y alce mi mano para que la tomara, ella no dudo y entralazo nuestras manos, salimos los dos por las puertas para encontrarnos con las sonrisas burlonas de mi, quiero decir nuestra familia.

-Vaya Eddie...-Emmet alzo ambas cejas hacia arriba.

Rodee los ojos. -Ni empiezes. -le sisee

El bufo. -Ok Eddie, pero asegurate de ponerte bien tus zapatos.

Frunci el seño y cheque mis zapatos. Ambos estaban bien colocados.

Ellos rieron.

_*~*~*~Unos minutos despues~*~*~*_

Todos nos encontrabamos en la camioneta, mi querida hermana Alice se le ocurrio que mejor hay que aprovechar la maravillosa noche para manejar. Bella ni se quejo ya que en cuanto entramos a la camioneta quedo profundamente dormida sobre mi regazo, constantemente hacia sus clásicos ruiditos extraños provocando las risas de mis hermanos.

-Ammg. -murmuro.

Ellos rieron.

Rodee los ojos y acaricie sus rosados pomulos. -Dejen de reirse.

-Ahora entiendo que te guste verla dormir.

Resople. -En serio no se burlen.

-Eddie...Eddie...No nos estamos burlando, solamente apreciamos verla dormir. -se burlo claramente Emmet.

Rose solo le dio un zape. -Ya Emmet fue suficiente.

-Gracias. -le agradeci.

-Nos burlaremos cuando despierte. -dijo mientras chocaba su mano con la de Alice.

La fulmine con la mirada iba a decirle algo pero la enana me interrumpio.

-Bien, este es el plan ok. -nos dijo a todos. -Yo...

Jasper carraspeo. -Yo te dije.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso -el iba manejando-. -Bien, Jazz y yo planeamos ir a la paz pero sin hospedarnos.

Emmet gimio. -¿No nos quedaremos en un hotel?

Alice negó. -No, es tiempo perdido y queremos estar para el atardecer mañana asi que no.

-Pues ya que. -se quejo Emmet.

_Demonios, no podre estar con Rose. _

Rei a los pensamientos de mi hermano.

_Claro, rie tú ya que tu ya lo hiciste._

_**Bella POV**_

Una risa suave y aterciopelada me desperto de mi tranquilo sueño ya que no estaba soñando nada o al menos eso creo pues no recuerdo nada.

Me estire y senti como mi codo se estrello contra algo duro.

Hice una mueca y abri los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de mi esposo.

No pude evitar que una estupida sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Buenos dias Bella durmiente.

Sonrei mientras abria mis labios para contestarle.

-Seran buenos dias en unas dos horas Edward. -Alice me interrumpio. -Hola Bella.

Me gire y vi a todos enfrescado en el camino menos Alice que me sonrei desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Hola Alice. -me gire hacia Edward. -Buenos dias. -bese suavemente sus labios y me acurruque en su regazo con mis piernas extendidas en el resto del sillón.

El beso mis cabellos para luego bajar a mi labios y dejar un casto beso en ellos.

Mi estomago gruño haciendo que me sonrojara y el sonriera.

-Bells, te compre algo mira. -Emmet me señalo un sandwich de esos que venden para llevar en tiendas.

-Gracias. -le dije mientras empezaba abrirlo.

_*~*~*~Cinco minutos despues~*~*~*_

-Hermanita, veo que tenias hambre. -se burlo Emmet.

Senti mis mejillas arder y desvie mi vista hacia la ventana. -Eso parece. -susurre.

Ellos rieron.

Rose me extendio una botella de agua. Bebi un poco y la deje en uno de los orificios que tenia la camioneta para poner nuestras bebidas.

-Alguien tenia hambre. -Edward beso mi frente mientras asentia. -¿Quiéres dormir un poco?

Negué. -Jasper. -le llame. El me miro por el espejo. -Puedes estacionarte pare ver el amanecer.

-Claro Bella. Alice amor. -unio su mano con la de ella. -Puedes avisarme.

La enana asintio.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras pasaba mi vista por ellos para acabar en él. Sus ojos dorados me miraron atravez de sus pestañas, como siempre mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono rosado, el paso sus dedos por ellas y beso en repetidas ocasiones mi frente.

-Te amo. -susurre.

El sonrio. -Lo se.

Le pegue en su hombro suavemente. -Edward. -me queje.

-¿Si? -dijo sonriendome.

Rodee los ojos. No me haria suplicarle ¿verdad?

-Sabes que.

El negó. Arrogante pensé mientras resoplaba e imitaba un puchero de Alice.

El rio. -Te amo. -dijo uniendo nuestros labios.

Sonrei mientras sentia como sus manos recorrian sin pudor alguno mi espalda. Subi lentamente mis manos por abajo de su camisa...

-Ni se les ocurra. -la gruesa voz de Emmet hizo que me detuviera. -Si yo no tendre sexo ustedes tampoco.

Bufe. -No ibamos a tener se..

-Emmet podrias callarte. -le pidio Edward besando mi cuello.

Me estremeci y me baje de su regazo. -Tú vete para atras. -le dije a Emmet señalando mi asiento.

Primero me pase adelante y luego el se paso hacia atras.

-Hola Rose.

Ella sonrio .- ¿Puedo preguntar porque..

Negue restandole importancia. -No creo poder contenerme.- era la verdad él siempre iba a tener ese poder contra mi.

Todos rieron.

_**Edward POV**_

_No creo poder contenerme..._

Esas sencillas palabras se repetian demaciado dentro de mi. Asi que no era el unico que no podia mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de la persona que amaba, en este caso, Bella.

Una tonta sonrisa se extendio por mi rostro.

Observe a Bella mientras mantenia su vista sobre la ventana.

-Jasper, estacionate en la siguiente gasolinera. -dijo Alice con la vista perdida.

El asintio.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo mi esposa bajandose de la camioneta. Me pase para adelante y la abraze en cuanto llegue junto con ella. -Estaba entumida. -dijo mientras empezaba a brincar.

Sonrei mientras la veia estirandose y brincando de vez en cuando.

-Ten. -le dijo Jasper y le paso una bolsa.

Ella arqueo una ceja.

-Es ropa Bells. -le dijo Alice. Ella traia otras dos. -Vamos. -me la arebato de entre mis brazos y se la llevo hacia los baños.

Bella rio mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

-Hey Ed, por aqui. -me grito -no se por que lo hace si sabe que le escucho- Jasper empezando a caminar hacia el mirador.

Ellos se sentaron arriba de la bardita que separa al desfiladero que habia abajo mostrandonos el mar que se extendia alrededor.

-Al parecer la enana se olvido de nosotros. -dijo Emmet mientras miraba el mar.

Sonrei. -No se olvido.

-¿No?

Jasper sonrio igual. -Emmet recuerda que nosotros podemos estar semanas con la misma ropa y no pasa nada.

Emmet nos miro solamente.

-Alice...-Jasper se encogio de hombros. -Solo ella se cambiaran. -dijo mientras empezaba a pensar en ella.

Algo escondia.

Iba a preguntarle cuando alguien -ella- me abraza por detras. Me gire lentamente para no lastimarla y la abraze mientras la alzaba y la sentaba en la pequeña muralla. Ella quedo con sus piernas al aire mientras yo las sostenia por la cintura.

-Te amo. -susurre en su oido.

-Yo tambien te amo. -susurro mientras dejaba un casto beso en mi cuello y volvia a girarse a ver el mar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, viendo el hermoso espectaculo que se ponia enfrente de nosotros, varios turistas tambien estaban viendolo.

Cuando paso todo Bella se safo de mi abrazo y ella sola corrio hacia donde estaba Alice y Rose y les tomo las manos para irse a la tienda que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Yo solo la segui con la mirada, Emmet camino hacia ellas y les abrio la puerta haciendo reir a Bella.

-La vas a desgastar. -se burlo Jasper.

Bufe. -Suenas como Emmet.

El solo rio mientras se sentaba arriba de la muralla.

Nos quedamos en silencio y esperamos a los demas.

-¡Demonios!- siseo el. Lo mire. -Esas chicas vienen hacia aca.

Voltee mi vista y un par de jovenes se acercaban a nosotros. Mire a Jasper y ambos nos encaminamos a paso normal hacia nuestra camioneta.

Gracias a dios...No nos siguieron.

_*~*~*~En la camioneta~*~*~*_

Habiamos retomado el camino hacia la Paz. Jasper seguia manejando,pero ahora en vez de que estuviera Alice en frente estaba Rose y Bella y la enana estaban en frente de mi, jugando cartas. Emmet él smplemente estaba a mi lado.

Desgraciadamente.

Emmet estaba leyendo una revista que compro hace rato y no me interesaba saber de que era aunque suponia que era para niños.

-Super. -murmuro.

Lo mire de reojo desviando mi vista de Bella.

_Nickelodeon. _¡Joder! Esa revista era para niños.

Bufe.

-Emmet. -la voz de mi amor le hablo. -¿Qué lees?

El sonrio. -Nickelodeon.

Bella arqueo una ceja y sonrio burlona. -Oh que niñito eres.

El se encogio de hombros.

A Emmet nunca le interesaban las burlas respecto a como actuaba. El las ignoraba.

Bella resoplo. Su broma no salio como esperaba.

-¡Ja! Te gane. -Alice aplaudio.

Bella volvio a resoplar. -Bien. Ya que.

La enano sonrio maliciosamente. -Te dire mas tarde lo que quiero.

Bella sonrio. -Recuerda que compras no.

Alice solo mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa.

Tenia la ligera sospecha que sea lo que le pediria no me iba a ser de gran ayuda.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Bella POV**

Mire de reojo y como anteriormente Edward me miraba intensamente. ¡Demonios! ¿qué no escucho lo que le dije a Rose? No estaba bromeando, él siempre tenía ese poder en mi y aun cuando no hace nada para obtenerlo.

Me moví incomoda en el asiento y lo mire una vez mas.

Sabia que él estaba consiente de lo que provocaba ya que mantenía una sonrisa burlona y un provocador brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-¡Jasper!- el me miro por el retrovisor. -¿Puedes estacionarte?

El me miro confundido pero aun así lo hizo.

-¿Quiéres ir al baño hermanita? Por que si lo haces ahí.- Emmet señalo la hierba. -Te rozaras.

Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras mi querida familia estallaba en risas.

-No quiero hacer del baño.- proteste. -Rose quiero bajar. -le dije ya que ella estaba en la orilla.

Rose abrió la puerta y se bajo, seguida de por mi. -¿Qué harás Bella?

-Bella se cambiara en frente.- le contesto Alice por mi.

Rose solo rio mientras se subía a la camioneta.

_Yo no le veía lo gracioso a todo esto_...pensé mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Hola Bella! -me saludo Jasper mientras encendía la camioneta y empezaba a menejar.

-¡Hey!

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿A qué si?

Rodee los ojos mientras asentía.

-Y a que se debe el honor de tu presencia por estos lugares. - el hizo un gesto con las manos.

Volví a rodar los ojos. - Como si no supieras. - le dije y lo mire.

El me miro de reojo y sonrió guiñandome un ojo.

Antes de que me hablara otra vez, encendí la radio...sonaba una canción desconocida pero aun así no le cambie, un par de canciones mas y el sonido de mis dedos sonando en el posabrazos de la puerta despues...estaba totalmente aburrida.

-No hay tanto trafico.- comente viendo la carretera.

Jasper negó. - Aun es temprano.

-Estoy aburrida.

El rio. -¿Quiéres que me estacione?

-¡No! Si seguimos deteniendonos no llegaremos al atardecer a la paz. -una vez mas Alice contesto por mi.

La mire. -No importa Al..

-Claro que importa Bella.- me interrumpio Edward. -¡Alice! Si ella quiere detenerse...

-¿Quieres bajar de la camioneta Bella? -pregunto Alice sin mirarme.

Que extraño...

-No, amh Emmet. -el me miro.

- Me pasas una revista.

_**Edward POV**_

¿Por qué no la miro? Observe a mi hermana, ella se recargo en la ventana y miraba el monte, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no estaba pensando en nada.

Fruncí el seño. "_Ya no le dijas nada a Alice_" Jasper me miraba constantemente por el retrovisor y pasaba su vista por su Alice. "_Tal vez este agotada_"

Arquee una ceja.

Jasper me miro. "_Tú sabes a que me refiero_" pensó para después enfocarse en la carretera.

¡Joder! El hecho de que pueda leer las mentes no significa que este atento a todo lo que piensen ¿o si?

La única persona que me interesa leer su mente es a mi Bella pero desgraciadamente no puedo.

Tambien, no tenia idea de que le pasaba a Alice, desde cuando no le interesa cambiarnos de ropa y esa actitud suya ¿Qué le pasaba?

El silencio producido por nosotros, solo se rompia por la música que habia puesto mi Bella, y cuando ella o Emmet pasaban la hoja a la revista. Ambos estaban demaciados concentrados leyendo. Rose solamente miraba por la ventana pensando en comprarse algun recuerdo, Alice seguia observando los paisajes, Jasper manejaba mientras cantaba en su mente las canciones que pasaban en la radio y yo...simplemente me preguntó por que mi querida esposa escapa de mi.

La mire una vez mas, casi no podia apreciarla ya que se tapaba con el asiento, ¿lo hace a proposito? Escuchaba el sonido que hacia cuando pasaba hoja, leves suspiros salian de su boca, en ocaciones podia mirar una parte de su rostro...pero nada mas.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? -preguntó Rose de repente.

-Ni idea. -le conteste.

Alice la miro. -Faltan seis horas.

-¡Tanto! -exclamo mi Bella.

-¿Ansiosa por llegar? -le pregunté mirandola picaramente.

Ella se sonrojo. -No. -carraspeo. -Me dormire un rato. -dijo sin mirarme y acomodandose en el asiento.

Sonrei. -Creo que no quiere que este cerca de ella. -lo dije lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara.

Bella se movio incomoda.

Emmet se rio. -Por algo sera Eddie.

Bufe. -No me dijas asi Emmet ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Espera. -dijo él, levanto una mano y empezo a contar. -¡Demonios! No me alcanzan las manos.

Rodee los ojos. -Aveces eres tan niño.

Escuche la risa de Rose. -Pero es mi niño.

Todos rieron menos yo.

-Si claro. -murmure.

Me encontraba aburrido, queria estar con ella, tan siquiera poder abrazarla un poco, pero...ella se mostraba tan fria conmigo, se que lo hacia por las cosas que le provocaba -que no era con mala intención- pero queria...en verdad...ansio estar con ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro.

-¿Jasper?

El me miro.

-¿Puedes estacionarte?

Todos -menos Bella- me miraron confusos. Jasper se estaciono en una de las salidas, cuando aparqueo, golpee la cabeza de Emmet para que me dejara bajar, el lo hizo tambien bajandose y "estirandose"...como si fuera humano.

-Me entumi. -dijo mientras se estiraba.

Rei mientras le golpeaba la cabeza. -Eres un idiota...

-Emmet. -termino de decir Jasper que se habia bajado.

-Quiero manejar.- le susurre.

El sonrio mientras asentia.

-Vamonos- me dijo mientras subia a la camioneta.

Emmet le siguio.

Me subi a la camioneta -en el asiento de piloto- notando la mirada confusa de Bella cuando me ponia el cinturon de seguridad, ella no lo traia asi que me incline a ella y pasa mis manos por arriba de sus senos rozando la piel que estaba al aire libre, senti su respiración agitarse y sonrei -como a ella le gustaba- mientras enganchaba el cinturon y me situaba en mi asiento.

-Eddie...-canturreo Emmet. -Vamonos o se nos hara tarde.

-Me sorprende que me estes molestando teniendo a Rose al lado. -le dije sin creermelo.

Jasper y Alice se encontraba en el asiento del medio, Rose se habia pasado al asiento donde yo me sentaba para poder estar con su Emmet.

El rio. -No puedo hacer nada indebido ¿verdad, Rose?

Ella asintio mientras se acomodaba en su regazo y recargaba su cabeza.

Encendi la camioneta y empeze a manejar...

Un carraspeo sonó a mi lado.

Acentue mi sonrisa.

Ella bufo.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó.

La mire de reojo. -No se nota. -dije mirando al frente.

Escuche como soltaba el aire de repente para luego escuchar unos golpeteos producidos por sus dedos al golpear la ventana.

Uno...dos...tres.. minutos...

Ella segua golpeteando la ventana.

Puse una de mis manos en su muslo izquierdo y se lo aprete cariñosamente.

Ella brinco, noté su mirada en mi.

-¿Edward?

La mire por unos segundos.

-Olvidalo. -dijo bufando.

Pense que la etapa de novios adolescentes la habiamos pasado hace meses...

Ella se estaba comportando demaciado raro y ¡Solo conmigo!

-Me dormire un rato. -dijo bostezeando.

Asenti. -Yo cuidare tus sueños.

Ella sonrio y se inclino dandome un beso en la mejilla. -Te amo.

Sonrei. -Yo tambien _mi _Bella.

Los minutos pasaban, aun faltaba horas para llegar a la paz...Solo acepte estas vacaciones para disfrutarlas con mi esposa, pero...dicha esposa no quiere estar conmigo.

Bella seguia dormida, no habia hablado en sueños, mis hermanos...bueno ellos nunca pierden la oportunidad de molestarme asi que empezaron una competición de besos para ver quien duraba mas...¡Ellos ni siquieran respiran!

Asi que...no iban a separarse en un buen rato.

Agradecia que mi Bella se encontraba dormida para que no pudiera presenciar eso que sucedia a un solo metro de mi.

Los clasicos sonidos y los -para mi desgracia- gemidos de mis hermanas inundaban la camioneta.

¡Solo era un beso! no es que estubieran teniendo sexo haya atras ¿verdad? Me arme de valor y mire por el retrovisor...¿Dondé diablos estaba Emmet?

Oh demonios ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estoy aqui? Ni queria imaginar como es que se encontraba la parte de atras. Jasper y Alice solo se besaban, bueno mas bien se comian al uno al otro con ella arriba de él.

-Edward. -murmuro Bella.

Sonrei y la mire de reojo.

-No.- murmuro frunciendo el seño.

La mire confundido. ¿Estaria teniendo una pesadilla?

-Sueltalo. No.

-¿Qué demonios esta soñando mi hermanita? ¿Eddie?

Mire por el retrovisor.

-¡Joder! Ponte la camiseta. -pedi. -Y no tengo idea.

-Por favor. -gimoteo en sueños.

Frunci el seño y estacione la camioneta. Ni siquiera habia espacio para estacionarme asi que me quede un poco arriba de la carretera.

-Edward. -volvio a gimotear en sueños. -No, le hagan daño.

-¿Esta soñando con Volterra? -preguntó Rose.

Alice se acerco. -Hey Bells, todo esta bien. -le dijo mientras pasaba su fria mano por su frente. Ella se ladeo hacia los lados.

-¡Bella! -le hable moviendola ya que empezaba a quejarse murmurando incoherencias.

-¡No! ¡Dejenlo! ¡Por favor!

-Bella, Bella, tranquila. -le dije mientras la acurrucaba contra mi.

Ella seguia moviendose, empeze a tararear su nana y se relajo mientras continuaba dormida.

Mire a mis hermanos.

-¿Alguien puede manejar?-pregunté.

Jasper bajo, solté a Bella y fui por ella.

-¡Demonios! -solte en frente de la camioneta.

Jasper llegó a mi lado.

-Movere la camioneta para que puedas sacarla.

Asenti mirando el barranco, si hubiera ladeado mas el coche...hubieramos tenido un accidente.

-Debes de tener mas cuidado. -escuche el regaño de Rose.

Asenti una vez mas.

Camine unos pasos hacia tras para que Jasper pudiera acomodar de modo que podia sacar a Bella, él la dejo sobre el carril donde manejaba yo momentos antes.

-¡Listo!-comentó.

Alice llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi lado, saque a Bella y ella subio sin mirarme.

Rose me abrio la puerta de atras y me meti junto con Bella, la acomode para que quedara sobre mi regazo y estuviera acostada.

-Edward. -murmuro de nuevo.

-Shh...aqui estoy Bella.

Ella se acurruco contra mi y empeze a tararear su nana de nuevo.

_"Ella aun no lo olvida" _pensó Jasper mirandome por el retrovisor. _"Pensé que tal vez lo habia superado"_

No dije nada.

_"Pobre hermanita...ver a los Vulturis le afecto"_

_"Edward" _pensó Alice sin mirarme. _"Tal vez...para ella fue un trauma"_

-¿Tal vez?

Ella resoplo. -Tú fuiste quien la dejo.

-No fue mi...-callé mirando de reojo a Jasper.

El se encogio de hombros. -Se que tengo la mayor culpa pero...tú tambien decidiste mal.

-Lo se.

-¿Tal vez qué? -preguntó Emmet.

-Puede que Bella tenga un trama con respecto a lo que le paso en Volterra. -contesto Alice.

-¿Un trauma?-escuche como Rose armaba su propia explicación en su mente. - Jasper...¿por qué no le ayudas a ...

-¿Ayudar? -la interrumpio él. -Rose, para que un paciente...

Gruñi, mi Bella no estaba loca.

El prosiguio. -Un paciente tiene que estar de acuerdo.

-¿Tú crees que Bella no este...

-Puede que no. -le interrumpio de nuevo. -Muchos pacientes se cierran en una especie de burbuja para que no sufran mas daño.

-Oh. -comentó guardando silencio.

-De todos modos.-continuo él. Yo Gruñi al oir sus pensamientos. -Le dire.

-Nadie le dira nada. -les gruñi. -Y desde hoy nos quedaremos en un hotel. -les dije mientras miraba a Bella.

Nadie comentó nada en voz alta pero...sus pensamientos me aturdian.

_"Ella necesita afrentarlo" _me aconsejo Rose. _"Para seguir teniendo pesadillas despues de tanto tiempo..._

-Es la primera vez que sueña eso. -le dije.

-Con mayor motivo. -dijo Jasper. -Mientras menos sea el tiempo mucho mejor.

Ni en sueños dejaria que él, le hicera revivir todo lo que paso en Volterra a mi Bella.


	13. La foto del hongo esta en mi perfil :D

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

Lo primero que recuerdo desde que desperté hace poco es que todos se me quedaron viendo y Jasper emanaba mucha calma hacia todos.

Era frustrante.

Por segunda vez desde que desperté sentí el abrazo protector de Edward.

De nuevo me encontraba abrazada, a una velocidad rápida y sin darme cuenta, ya me mantenía en su regazo.

-¿Si? -le pregunté al ver que solo se me quedaba viendo.

Creo que aun no entiende que eso me pone incomoda. Y lo peor, me deslumbra.

-¿No puedo abrazar a _mi _esposa?

Sonreí como tonta. Estaba segura de que jamas me acostumbraría a que me reclamara como suya.

Deje pasar el hecho de que todo mundo me miraba raro cada vez que me movía, era como si tuvieran un radar y volteaban a verme. No estoy loca, ¡en serio!

Me estire poco a poco.

Bien, ahora ellos están disimulando. Solo que Emmet no sabe hacerlo.

Pero el caso es que no me puedo mover, respirar o sea lo que sea que haga sin que tenga a cinco pares de ojos observándome.

-¡Ah! -Grite. -Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios les sucede?

Nadie respondió.

-¿Edward? -Me gire a verle.

El desviaba la mirada.

Bufe mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

**Edward POV**

-Sera mejor que dejemos de mirarla. -hablo a velocidad vampirica Alice.

Solo asentí en su dirección.

_Como quisiera leer tu mente_... pensé observando a mi Bella.

Ella mantenía su anterior postura, inconscientemente su boca hizo un pequeño puchero.

"_Edward_" voltee a ver a Rose "_Ella necesita afrontarlo"_

Deje escapar un leve gruñido.

-¿Edward? -Bella me miraba con su seño fruncido, deshizo sus brazos cruzados y llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho. -¿Estas bien?

Solo asentí.

_"Aunque tu no quieras, ella lo necesita_" trato inútilmente de aconsejarme Rose.

Solo negué levemente.

-¿Si o no?

_"Bella ha estado al pendiente tanto de ti, que ya se da cuenta de cuando quieres pasar desapercibido"_ Escuche los pensamientos de Rose.

Tenia razón.

Le sonreí a mi Bella. -Si amor.

Ella solo asintió no muy conforme.

**Bella POV**

Algo les pasaba a los Cullen, esto no era normal. Ja, claro que no era normal.

¿Desde cuando se quedaban en silencio? Ni siquiera había música.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

-¿Podemos pararnos?

Sin decir nada, Jasper estaciono la camioneta.

Ya afuera de la camioneta me comencé a estirar, escuchaba pequeños zumbidos que provenian de la camioneta.

Odiaba cuando mi familia hacia eso.

-Es de mala educación. -dije simplemente subiendome de nuevo.

Como de costumbre, todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Falta mucho? -pregunté.

Emmet rió. -No.

Solo suspire.

-¿Jasper?

El me miro por el retrovisor.

-¿Cuánto falta? -pregunté de nuevo.

El sonrió. -Una hora.

Bufe, mientras leía la revista.

-¡Llegamos! -grito emocionada Alice. -Y justo a tiempo. -señalo la ventana.

El atardecer ya comenzaba.

-Jazzy ve hacia la bahía. -dijo Alice con su vista perdida. -Bueno, casi no habrá gente. -hizo una mueca.

-¿A qué vamos a la bahía?

Ella me miro. -Ya lo veras.

-Wow, eso es un ¿hongo?

Jasper asintió. -Sabia que te impresionarías.

Solo asentí y volví a contemplar el hongo, era de roca y era de unos tres metros de altura. Según Jasper había sido formado por las olas del mar, pero en verdad no creía. Osea, ¡mírenlo! Es sorprendente.

-Es verdad Bella.

Bufe. Odiaba el hecho de que el pudiera sentir lo que siento.

-Bien, pero es ...

-¿Increíble? Así es la naturaleza.

Hice una mueca. -Ok, supongamos que tienes razón.

-Tengo razón.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bella. -me llamo él. -¿Podemos hablar?

Fruncí el seño. ¿Desde cuando...? Ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados y asentí en su dirección.

-Yo...tu sabes que soy psicólogo ¿cierto?

Asentí sin saber por que saco ese tema.

-Eh estado pensando que quizás tú...

-¡Bella! -el grito de Edward me hizo voltear hacia atrás.

El estaba sobre el hongo.

-¡Lo romperás!

El sonrió y miro de reojo a Jasper, ¿era mi imaginación o estaba enojado?

Edward salto y camino los pasos que nos separaban.

-Te la robare un segundo. -me dijo cargándome como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Edward! -gimotee. -Jasper quería decirme algo.

-No creo que sea de mucha importancia mi Bella. -me dijo él.

-Si lo es. -escuche a Jasper. -No te preocupes Bella. -lo mire. -Luego hablaremos.

Solo sonreí en su dirección y deje de patalear.

-Eso fue descortés.

Edward fingió un puchero. -Yo solo quería estar con mi esposa.

-Pero él quería...

-Ya que cierta esposa no a querido estar conmigo. -me interrumpió.

Me ruborice. -Es que...

-Pero ahora. -el volteo hacia los lados. -No hay nadie cerca.

Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la bahía, para ser exactos él me mantenía recargada sobre nuestra camioneta y él estaba adelante de mi.

Acorto poco a poco las distancias y nuestros labios se unieron como otras tantas veces.


	14. Chapter 16 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	15. Chapter 17

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	17. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	18. Chapter 18

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
